Skylark Family
by Tsukimchi
Summary: [SPECIAL STORY] "...Berarti dia…menggunakan…uang…ku?"'Kalau ketemu, akan kupenggal dia.' Batin Alaude bete. Tugas-tugasnya bertambah sejak si Daemon datang ke kota ini, tahu./ "Hmph." Kyoya menyeringai lagi. Sungguh dia benar-benar ingin mempermalukan Fon sekarang. Tapi gak jadi./RnR, Please?
1. Daily Life

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan keluarga Skylark?

Ya. Keluarga karnivore. Keluarga yang menganggap mereka adalah yang terkuat, terhebat, sekaligus terganteng.

Wat? terganteng? Gak ada yang bilang begitu? Oh oke, baiklah.

…

Kabarnya, mereka akan mengigit (anggap aja begitu) siapa saja yang berani mengganggu mereka.

Katanya mereka sedang ada konflik dengan keluarga di blok sebelah. Namanya keluarga Buah-buahan.

Ternyata keluarga Buah-buahan juga terkenal di kompleks mereka. Yah gimana enggak, cuman mereka satu-satunya keluarga yang berani cari gara-gara sama si Keluarga Skylark ini. Berani banget, ya.

Ini mau certain keluarga Skylark apa keluarga Buah-buahan sebenernya?

Oh oke, kembali ke Keluarga Skylark.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman REBORN! **** Akira Amano**

**Warning(s): OOC (maybe), typo(s), nista, humor garing segaring kerupuk, kurangnya EYD, bahasa ancur dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya.**

**Cast: Skylark(s) Family, Tukang Pos, Tukang Koran dan Tukang Tas(?)**

**[AN: Kyoya itu TYL!18 ya :3]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Jangan salahkan saya kalau fic ini garing. Salahkan otak dan inspirasi saya. ]**

**[ Segala kegaringan, kesamaan judul dan cerita diluar tanggung jawab author. ]**

**Don't Like? Don't Read &amp; Flame!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dan…**

**Mari kita intip anggota Keluarga Skylark ini.**

* * *

Orang yang pertama dalam tingkatan karnivor sekaligus yang paling tua. Fon namanya. Panggil saja begitu. Berumur 23 tahun. Ciri-cirinya adalah berkepang panjang, dan sering memakai baju ala-ala China. Setelah beberapa tahun tinggal di China, dia bisa melakukan segala pekerjaan rumah tangga walaupun author gak tau apa hubungannya pekerjaan rumah tangga dengan China. Apa dia kuliah dengan jurusan rumah tangga? Hanya Fon dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Terkenal dengan ke**kejam**annya, ke**yandere**annya, dan ke**ganas**annya. Dia tidak akan segan memberantas herbivore-herbivore lemah dengan jurus kungfunya. Dia orang yang cukup ramah (kalau _mood _dia sedang bagus). Orang yang sangat seram kuadrat enam sembilan delapan belas. Pokoknya jangan cari gara-gara deh sama dia.

Orang yang kedua, Alaude. Berumur 20 tahun. Orang yang mukanya ganteng plus unyu bingits. Tapi tatapannya kadang tajam dan kadang suka nancep.

Pernah tinggal beberapa tahun di Prancis lalu pindah ke Itali‒karena katanya Prancis tidak menerima warga yang terlalu ganteng di negara mereka‒. Si bule kece yang katanya rambutnya ketumpahan mayonaise. Katanya sih waktu Alaude berumur 6 tahun, dia gak sengaja menyengol botol mayonaise lalu mayonnaise-nya tumpah ke rambutnya. Jadi warna rambutnya kaya gitu. Satu-satunya keluarga karnivore yang mempunyai warna rambut berbeda.

Orang ini lumayan seram tapi tidak seseram Fon. Orang yang pernah merasakan keganasan Fon ini ciri-cirinya adalah rambut berwarna mayonaise selalu memakai raincoat di mana aja. Gak peduli mau musim panas atau musim dingin. Dia selalu memakai raincoatnya dimanapun dan dikapanpun. Dia juga selalu membawa borgol yang dia simpan entah dimana

Orang yang ketiga, Kyoya. Berumur 18 tahun. Yah gak beda-beda jauh lah sama si bule kece yang di atas.

Kyoya itu hobi mengusili Alaude dan Hibari. Entah itu menghabiskan jatah makanan Hibari atau meminum _caffe latte _milik Alaude. Tapi yang sering jadi korban keisengannya adalah Hibari. Soalnya Hibari orangnya cukup tempramental dan cepat marah. Jadi enak digangguin, katanya sih. Kenapa dia tidak mengusili Fon? Itu artinya cari mati, soalnya.

Orang ini cukup iseng. Tapi orang ini juga dibilang cukup seram kalau lagi marah, walaupun (masih) tidak seseram Fon. Ciri-cirinya adalah selalu memakai yukata entah itu pagi, siang, sore atau malam. Mungkin baju dia lagi di _laundry _semua, kali. Rambutnya agak berantakan dan jabrik sedikit. Mukanya cukup tampan dan cool.

Orang yang terakhir, Hibari. Berumur 15 tahun. Orang yang sering menjadi korban keusilan Kyoya.

Tapi….usil itu katanya tanda sayang.

(ciee….cieee…ehem….ehem.)

…

Oke, abaikan.

Orang ini juga pernah mengalami kemarahan sang kakak, Fon. Padahal waktu itu dia cuman gak sengaja tuangin sebungkus gula ke dalam nasi goreng bikinan Fon karena dia kira itu garam. Atau gak sengaja numpahin minyak goreng ke lantai (yang menyebabkan Fon dan Alaude terpeleset. Dan divonis mengalami salah urat dan keseleo dan langsung dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit terdekat oleh Kyoya. Padahal waktu itu Alaude cuman mau bikin _caffe latte_nya yang hasilnya malah terpeleset. Ikut sial, kayanya) yang hasilnya dia dihukum oleh Fon.

…

Makanya lain kali dipakein plang 'Awas Lantai Basah' dong, Hib.

Oh mungkin harus diganti 'Awas Lantai Berminyak'?

Ciri-cirinya adalah cukup uhukpendekuhuk, selalu berkomat-kamit 'Kamikorosu' pagi, siang, sore, dan malam. Dan jangan lupa, dia selalu membawa tonfa-nya ke mana-mana dan mengeluarkan tonfa-nya yang dia simpan entah di mana.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Oke mari simak kehidupan Keluarga Skylark satu ini.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**# Minggu. Pagi hari. Di kediaman Skylark(s)**

Pagi hari. Di mana matahari masih setengah muncul. Masih malu-malu kayanya.

Dasar matahari tsundere.

…

Krik

.

Krik

.

kr‒

Oke, abaikan.

Mari kita ulangi lagi.

.

Pagi hari. Terdengar suara burung-burung unyu bercicip. Sementara itu, di dalam rumah kebanggannya, ada seorang bule kece‒Alaude namanya‒yang sedang asik membaca Koran, ditemani secangkir _caffe latte _kesukaannya.

Yap. Inilah kehidupan Alaude. Ralat, kegiatan pagi sehari-harinya. Membaca Koran, dan menikmati secangkir _caffe latte _(_sachet_annya yang dia beli di supermarket.)

Kedua adiknya masih asik mengurung diri di dalam kamar masing-masing. Masih nemplok di ranjangnya masing-masing pula. Alaude tidak mau membangunkannya. Kenapa? Maaf, Alaude bukan ibu mereka, jadi dia tidak mau repot-repot membangunkan, lagipula kedua orang itu sangat susah dibangunkan. Alaude gak mau membuang-buang tenaganya. Marah-marah bisa mempercepat penuaan, tau. Enak aja, Alaude masih muda tau.

Dan Alaude gak mau cepat-cepat mengalami penuaan cuman karena 'ngebangunin kedua adiknya'. Marah-marah di pagi hari? Ogahlahyau.

Kalau dia disuruh membangunan kedua adiknya pasti dia akan bilang 'EMOOOHH.' Yakin? Berani taruhan? Apa? Taruhan itu dosa? Oke, baiklah.

Dan Alaude gak mau mendengar besok pagi di tipi ada berita 'Seorang Bule Kece mengalami penunaan dini karena mencoba membangunkan kedua adiknya'.

Satu-satunya yang bisa membangunkan mereka berdua adalah kakak tertua mereka. Iya, kakak tertua. Yang suka pake baju ala China. Yang suka pake celemek waktu memasak. Yang rambutnya dikepang satu. Yang suka bergaya sok imut itu. Yang suka berbelanja di supermarket waktu lagi ada diskon besar-besaran. Yang diam-diam suka nonton berita_ infotaiment_.

Iya.

Fon namanya.

Siapa yang gak takut sama dia coba? Orang yang selalu menebarkan hawa mematikan itu?

Dan sekarang, Fon sedang di China. Melanjutkan kuliah s2nya. Kuliah dengan jurusan rumah tangga, rupanya.

Dan hal itu membuat Alaude dan kedua adiknya bisa sedikit menghirup udara bebas. Soalnya selama ini Alaude dan kedua adiknya selalu merasakan hawa kematian.

'Semoga dia gak balik lagi ke Jepang.' Batin Alaude sambil menghabiskan _caffe latte_nya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah berselang waktu selama setengah jam, di saat Alaude ingin ke dapur untuk membuat _caffe latte_nya lagi, tiba-tiba‒

**KRING**

**KRING**

**KRING**

**KRING**

**KRING**

‒bel rumahnya berbunyi dengan tidak selownya.

Perempatan muncul dengan ganteng di pelipis ganteng Alaude. Yah mau gak mau dia harus membukakan pintunya. Mengikuti tradisi Keluarga Skylark turun menurun. 'Ramah di awal, kamikorosu di akhir', kira-kira begitulah isi tradisi itu.

Alaude langsung membuka pintu rumahnya dengan ganteng, dan langsung disambut oleh ketiga tukang. Yang satu berambut berwarna coklat anti gravitasi, yang satu rambut gurita berwana putih, yang satu lagi berwarna hitam normal

"Ohayou, Hibari-sa…HIEE! E-EHH?! RA-RAMBUTMU KENAPA HIBARI-SAN?! RAMBUTMU JADI BERWARNA….SE-SEPERTI MAYONAISE!" teriak si Tukang Pos dengan hebohnya

"TEMEE! HIBARI! JANGAN MENGAGETKAN JUUDAIME BEGITU SAJA!" si Tukang Koran malah ikut berteriak

"Haha…kau mengecat warna rambutmu, Hibari? Apa itu melanggar peraturan? Hahaha…" si Tukang Tas itu malah tertawa dengan polosnya

**Krik**

**Krik**

**Krik**

**Krik**

(aduh itu jangkrik punya siapa sih…ganggu ah..)

Alaude diem. Gak tau mau ngapain.

"Hi…Hibari-san?" panggil si Tukang Pos takut-takut

"…..Kalian…" Akhirnya Alaude bersuara

**GLEK**

Ketiganya langsung merinding mendengar suara Alaude

"…Namaku bukan Hibari." Tukas Alaude datar

"A-Anoo…ka-kalau begitu…na-namamu siapa, tuan?" Tanya si Tukang Pos. Masih takut sama Alaude kayanya

"….Alaude." jawab Alaude datar

"TEME! AKU TAK PEDULI NAMAMU SIAPA! AKU TAKKAN MEMAAFKANMU KARENA SUDAH MENGANGETKAN JUUDAIME!"

"Hahaha….kau ganti nama, Hibari? Sejak kapan?" Tanya si Tukang Tas dengan begonya

"GUOBLOOKK! ITU BUKAN HIBARI!" si Tukang Koran meneriakki si Tukang Tas. Yang diteriaki malah ketawa-ketawa bego

Alaude pokerface

Si Tukang Pos sweatdrop

Author ikutan sweatdrop

(Author plis kamu ngapain….)

"…..Kalian ada perlu apa di sini." Alaude bersuara lagi

"A-ah, i-ini ada surat u-untuk Hibari-san…" Si Tukang Pos mengobok-ngobok(?) tas-nya yang berisi tumpukan surat itu

**TWITCH**

Perempatan baru muncul lagi di pelipis ganteng Alaude. Nama dia bukan Hibari. Nama dia **ALAUDE**.

"Tolong tanda tangani di sini, dan tulis nama anda, Hibari-san..."

Tanpa banyak bacot lagi Alaude segera menandatangani surat itu. Alaude gak mau komen lagi. Mungkin dia lelah.

"A-Alaude…san? Jadi…namamu bukan Hibari-san?" Tanya Si Tukang Pos dengan polosnya (atau begonya?)

….

PLIS DEH. KAYANYA DARI TADI ALAUDE UDAH KASIH TAU DEH KALAU NAMA DIA ITU BUKAN HIBARI?

Alaude udah gatel buat tendangin nih herbivore satu-satu.

"Kalian. Ada perlu apa di sini?" Alaude bertanya kepada kedua orang di samping Tukang Pos itu

"TEME! AKU TIDAK ADA PERLU DENGANMU!"

"Hahaha…Kita bertiga 'kan selalu bersama-sama, Hib."

(…Lha terus ngapain kalian berdua ke sini?)

Alaude udah lelah

"…kalian..pergi dari sini. SEKARANG."

"HI-HIEEE! BA-BAIKLAH. KAMI PAMIT, HIBARI-SA…MA-MAKSUDKU ALAUDE-SAN!"

Lalu ketiga herbivore itu langsung ngibrit ngacir

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti rumah Skylark. Alaude memijat keningnya dan langsung menutup pintu rumahnya dengan kencang dan kasar. Pasti kalau ada kakaknya bakal diomelin habis-habisan.

"Alaude." Suara berat tiba-tiba datang dari belakang Alaude. Alaude nenggok ke belakang. Oh, ternyata kedua adiknya sudah bangun.

"Wajahmu kenapa? Kaya habis berantem sama kucing sebelah. Atau mukamu lupa digosok semalam? Wajahmu jelek sekali." Kyoya memasang muka polos

(Gak kok. Itu cuman khayalan kamu doang kali, Kyo. Muka Alaude masih ganteng gitu...)

"...Hn. Apa yang kau pegang, Herbivore?" Tanya adiknya yang satu lagi, Hibari.

"Surat." Jawab Alaude datar

"Hoo. Dari?"

Alaude membuka surat itu. Lalu dia langsung keringat dinign

"…Fo-Fon..."

Kyoya dan Hibari ikutan keringat dingin

"Surat..." Alaude menggantungkan perkataannya

"Dari... " Kyoya malah menyambung perkataan Alaude

"...Fon?" Hibari ikutan menyambung kalimat Kyoya

Tanpa di suruh pun, Alaude langsung membuka surat nista itu dan membacanya. Kira-kira beginilah isinya.

_**Untuk: Ala-chan, Kyou-kun dan Hiba-chan**_

_**Nǐ hăo ^^**_

_**Bagaimana kabar kalian di Jepang? Baik-baik saja, 'kan? :)**_

_**Aku rindu kalian semua, adikku yang manis~ kuliahku sebentar lagi akan selesai. Jadi mungkin lusa aku akan pulang ke Jepang. Tidak sabar rasanya untuk segera bertemu adik-adikku~ Aku benar-benar merindukan kalian semua.**__** Dan, jaga diri baik-baik ya selama aku di China ^^**_

_**Xi**__**è**__** Xi**__**è~**_

_** Yours Beloved Big Brother,  
Fon**_

_**NB: Surat ini jangan dibakar atau dibuang ya. Tolong disimpan baik-baik. ^^**_

Satu kata. Seram.

Ralat, Sangat seram.

Salah, Terlalu seram.

Isinya pun juga nista

Ketiganya langsung merinding massal. Padahal mereka baru saja bisa menghirup udara bebas. Tanpa hawa kematian

'Kangen nyiksa kita, kali.' Alaude membatin

'Halah, sepik nih orang bilang kangen' Kyoya ikut membatin

'Ngapain coba harus pulang ke Jepang.' Hibari ikut-ikutan membatin juga

Setelah beberapa menit keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka bertiga, Akhirnya pikiran mereka kembali ke bumi. Alaude kembali bersuara

"Fon…." Alaude kembali menggantung perkataannya

"Akan..." Kyoya masih melanjutkan perkataan Alaude

"Pulang..." Dan Hibari ikut melanjutkan perkataan Kyoya

"KE JEPANG?!" wajah ketiganya langsung pucat

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**Tsuzuku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**AN: Saa. Setelah melewati beberapa proses pengeditan(?), Inilah cerita saya. Fanfic garing yang gak ada lucunya.**** Iya saya tau fic ini memang garing**** X'D tapi setidaknya saya sudah berusaha semaksimal saya :v #digaplokreaders**

**Gimana fanficnya? Jelekkah? Garingkah? OOC ya? Atau masih banyak typo?**** Atau masih terlalu pendek?****Maaf. Saya akan berusaha sebisa saya di next chapter :'D**

**Dan, untuk Tukang Pos, Tukang Pos dan Tukang Tas pasti minna-san udah pada tahu dong :D #krik**

**Saran, kritik, saya terima! kecuali flame ya :v**

**Btw, ini cerita sebenarnya udah ada di flashdisk saya selama berminggu-minggu lho. #koklucurhat**

**Nah, Minna-san ingin cerita ini lanjut? Review, nee! XDD *todong tonfa* #hush**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**


	2. The Devil is Come!

**#Senin. Pagi Hari. Masih di Kediaman Skylark(s)**

Setelah membaca isi surat nista itu, hidup Alaude, Kyoya dan Hibari pun jadi getar getir(?). Mereka selalu merinding kalau mengingat Fon, si kakak tertua sebentar lagi akan kembali ke Jepang.

Tapi, yah….beginilah hidup Alaude, selalu ditemani secangkir _caffe latte_ dan koran setiap pagi. Dan adik-adiknya masih sama, masih nempel di ranjang. Lagi mojok sama ranjang mereka. Soalnya kalau Fon pulang pasti mereka gak akan bisa mojok sama ranjang mereka lebih lama lagi.

Walaupun hari ini hari senin, Alaude gak kerja. Dia ambil cuti. Lagipula dia sedang tak mendapat tugas minggu ini. Jadi, buat apa datang? Apa tujuannya selain berkerja? Menggosip? Bertemu dengan herbivore-herbivore berisik? Gak ah. Makasih.

…

Saat ini pun juga Alaude masih enak pacaran sama koran miliknya. Dan jangan lupa, ditemani secangkir _caffe latte _favoritnya.

Udah hampir 10 menit. Alaude masih anteng. Masih duduk-duduk chantiek.

Tapi…...Saat Alaude lagi enak-enak menikmati tetes-tetes terakhir _caffe latte_nya, lagi-lagi dia diganggu oleh suara bel rumahnya yang nista.

**KRING**

**KRING**

**KRING**

'Kampret.' Batin Alaude. Ini udah yang kedua kalinya ketenangan Alaude diganggu oleh suara bel rumahnya yang nista. Mau gak mau Alaude pun membukakan pintu rumahnya yang nista. Alaude udah ngeri kalau yang datang itu si Tukang Pos sama temen-temennya lagi.

Sambil memasang muka kesal, Alaude langsung membuka pintunya dengan kasar. "APA?!" dan muka Alaude yang biasanya emang selalu datar dan stoic akhirnya berganti ekspresi, digantikan ekspresi kaget. Matanya langsung terbelalak melihat orang di hadapannya sekarang.

Gak. Gak. Itu bukan si Tukang Pos lagi kok. Tenang.

"…Ka-Kau?!"

"Merindukanku, Ala-chan?~"

"…Fon?!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman REBORN! **** Akira Amano**

**Warning(s): OOC (maybe), typo(s), nista, humor garing segaring kerupuk, kurangnya EYD, bahasa ancur dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya.**

**Cast: Skylark(s) Family, DeeLeL(?)**

**[AN: Kyoya itu TYL!18 ya :3]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Jangan salahkan saya kalau fic ini garing. Salahkan otak dan inspirasi saya. ]**

**[ Segala kegaringan, kesamaan judul dan cerita diluar tanggung jawab author. ]**

**Don't Like? Don't Read &amp; Flame!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Saat ini dihadapan Alaude adalah seorang pria berkepang panjang. Lengkap dengan baju China dan koper-koper bawaan miliknya. "Hehe~ Merindukanku, Al?~"

Plis.

Alaude mau mati aja rasanya sekarang.

"Ka-kau?! Kau bilang kau akan kembali ke Jepang lusa?!" Alaude masih syok

"Ah, ternyata pengumuman kelulusannya lebih cepat dari yang kukira~ jadi begitu aku menerima kelulusanku, aku langsung pulang~ hehe~ ah, suratku sudah sampai, ya~" Fon tertawa nista. Menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan bajunya yang emang panjang itu.

Sial.

Kenapa harus sekarang. Alaude belum mempersiapkan mental bajanya. Alaude belum mempersiapkan mentalnya. Sial. Kepala sekolah sial. kampret.

Eh tunggu…

Fon kan udah kuliah. Udah lulus s2 pula. Kok kepala sekolah? Emang dia masih sekolah apa?

…

Oke abaikan.

"Ehe~ merindukanku, Ala-chan?~" Fon kembali mengulang perkataanya yang bahkan belum dijawab Alaude dengan nista.

Alaude mendadak mules mendengar nama panggilan Fon untuknya. Sakit perut rasanya.

"…Un." Alaude binggung mau jawab apa. Jawab 'enggak' dia bakal dibacok. Jawab 'iya' pun juga salah. Serba salah.

"Ufu~ kuanggap itu iya~"

Alaude pokerface

"Ah, kau tidak mempersilahkan kakakmu ini untuk masuk ke dalam rumah, hm?~"

"…Ah, iya. Silahkan." Alaude cuman nurut aja.

"Hehe, terima kasih~" Fon langsung membawa koper-kopernya dengan nista lalu masuk ke dalam rumah dengan nista juga.

Alaude kembali menutup pintu rumahnya dengan selow. Dia udah spot jantung tadi begitu melihat penampakan nista kakakknya.

"Ah, tak ada yang berubah dari rumah ini selama aku pergi~" Fon kembali tersenyum

'Iyalah. Emang mau diapain lagi nih rumah.' Alaude cuman membatin sambil kembali menikmati _caffe latte _terakhirnya.

"Ufu~ adik-adikmu mana?~ aku juga rindu pada mereka~" Fon kembali membuka topik baru

"Masih tidur." Jawab Alaude sedatar mungkin.

"Ala-chan~"

**GREP**

Tiba-tiba Alaude merasakan ada yang memeluk lehernya.

Oh, ternyata Fon yang memeluknya.

Alaude kembali spot jantung sekarang.

'Pasti ada maunya nih orang' Alaude kembali membatin

"Aku rindu Ala-chan~" Fon memeluk leher Alaude makin erat. Alaude udah wanti-wanti, tapi anehnya, Alaude tidak meraskan adanya aura-aura membunuh atau hawa kematian Fon.

Apakah ini arti saudara yang sesungguhnya? Apakah Fon sudah berubah? Apakah Fon yang dulu bukanlah yang sekarang? Apakah kakaknya sudah bertobat? Apakah kakaknya sudah berjanji kepada Tuhan untuk tidak menyiksanya lagi? Apakah kakaknya sudah‒

"Tolong bangunkan adik-adikmu ya~ sekalian kita sarapan pagi~"

‒…..kamfret. Bener 'kan. Pasti ada maunya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"….ah baiklah." Alaude mau gak mau menuruti perkataan kakaknya. Salah-salah nanti malah dia yang dibacok

"Ehe~ terima kasih, Ala-chan~" Fon tersenyum nista lagi sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Sepertinya dia menemukan cara baru untuk menyuruh-nyuruh Alaude.

Alaude gak membalas perkataan Fon lagi. Males.

Alaude menapaki satu persatu anak tangga yang menuju kamarnya dan kamar adik-adiknya

Akhirnya,

Alaude udah sampe ditempat tujuan. Tapi, begitu Alaude membuka pintu kamar Hibari,‒

**BUAGH**

‒dia udah disambut oleh lemparan bantal dari Hibari (yang kena pas ke kepalanya)

_Poor you, Ala-chan~_

"KAMIKOROSU!"

"Hn. Aku tak takut padamu, Skylark Kecil."

(Astaga itu ada siapa lagi deh…)

Oh, ternyata itu Kyoya.

Tapi ngapain Kyoya ke kamar Hibari coba? Oh, pasti pengen kerjain Hibari lagi nih.

Hibari mengacangi Alaude. Dia masih asik adu tonfa sama kakaknya yang iseng itu. Kyoya pun begitu, ngacangin Alaude.

"…Kalian." Suara Alaude memberat

"Hm? Oh, Alaude. Ada apa?" Kyoya lah yang pertama kali menyadari keberadaan Alaude

"…kalian…bangun."

(…Al, itu adik-adikmu udah bangun dari tadi kali. Kalau belum, itu siapa yang lempar bantal ke muka gantengmu?)

"Kau tak lihat? Kami sudah bangun dari tadi, Herbivore." Hibari ikutan menyelutuk

Kyoya berjalan duluan keluar kamar, di susul Hibari. Meninggalkan Alaude sendirian.

Alaude cuma diem sambil ngeliatin adik-adiknya yang tercintah itu. Sayang sekali, adik-adiknya belum menyadari adanya aura-aura negative di bawah.

Sambil menuruni anak tangga satu persatu, Hibari menyelutuk, "Tumben sekali orang itu masuk ke kamarku." Hibari kembali memasang wajah datarnya lagi

"Hn. Mungkin dia ketimpa tiang listrik kemarin." Kyoya lagi-lagi menjawa dengan asal-asalan

"Ah, Kyou-kun, Hiba-chan~ _Nǐ hăo_~"

Kyoya dan Hibari membelalakan mata mereka masing-masing

…

Watdehel

Itu siapa?

_Suara ini…mungkinkah…_

"….Fon?!" Kyoya dan Hibari ikutan syok. Kaya Alaude tadi

…

OH. JADI INI ALASANNYA KENAPA ALAUDE KE KAMAR MEREKA?! KARENA FON SUDAH PULANG?!

"Aku merindukan kalian~" Fon mendekati Kyoya dan Hibari.

Plis deh

Kyoya dan Hibari udah merinding disko sekarang

"Ayo duduk, aku akan memasakan makanan kesukaan kalian~"

Alaude masih diem di tangga atas

"Ala-chan~ ayo turun." Fon kembali tersenyum nista

**GLEK**

Alaude, Kyoya dan Hibari spot jantung sekarang

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah waktu terbuang selama 1 jam, akhirnya Fon keluar dari dapur. Lengkap dengan celemek nistanya.

"Ini ramen kesukaan Ala-chan, nasi goreng blueband kesukaan Kyou-kun dan sushi kesukaan Hiba-chan~"

Baru aja mereka mau makan, tapi–

"Eits, apa yang dilakukan sebelum kita makan, hm?~" Fon tersenyum. Plus aura hitam disekitarnya

Alaude diem

Kyoya ikut diem

Hibari pokerface

"….Itadakimasu." lalu Fon tersenyum lagi. Aura hitamnya sudah hilang

(….Fon, gak pegel ya senyam senyum mulu?)

Tanpa banyak cingcong, mereka bertiga langsung memakan makanan masakan Fon.

'Enak sih, tapi yang masaknya gak enak.' Batin Alaude, Kyoya dan Hibari barengan

Fon memakan bento buatannya sendiri

"Bagaimana rasanya?~" Fon tersenyum nista (lagi)

"….enak." Alaude yang duluan menjawab

"Enak." Kyoya masih asik memakan nasi gorengnya dan Hibari tidak menjawab

Menyadari kalau Hibari belum menjawab pertanyaanya, Fon tersenyum lagi lalu berkata, "Hiba-chan~, bagaimana rasanya?"

Hibari hampir keselek

"….enak."

"Ufu~ Yokatta~"

Fon tersenyum puas sambil menghabiskan bento miliknya

**-SKIP-**

"Nee~"

"Hn?" Hibari yang duluan nyelutuk

"Hari ini ada diskon besar-besaran nee~ ada yang mau menemaniku~" Fon tersenyum manis

Alaude pokerface

Kyoya keringet dingin

Hibari masih datar

"Fon." Panggil Kyoya

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu kan kalau dapur itu sama sekali bukan bidangku?" Kyoya melipat kedua tangannya

"Hm?" Fon memiringkan kepalanya. "Benar juga, nee. Baiklah Kyou-kun jaga rumah saja, ya~"

Dalam hati Kyoya menyeringai. Mukanya pun ikut menampilkan seringai. "Baiklah."

"Hn. Hari ini aku berpatroli." Hibari memalingkan wajahnya

Fon memiringkan kepalanya, "Are?~ oh iya, Hiba-chan harus berpatroli ya setiap senin~" Fon tertawa chantiek

Hibari ikutan menyeringai dalam hati. Gak kok. Cuman dalem atinya aja yang nyengir. Mukanya mah tetep datar seperti biasa

Oke mereka berdua ngeles supaya gak diajak ke supermarket yang penuh dengan herbivore-herbivora itu.

Ngelesnya pinter banget ya.

_Good job Kyou-kun, Hiba-chan~ _

(…itusiapadeh.)

"Kalau begitu yang bisa menemaniku hanya…"

Hibari gak peduli. Tapi, tatapan Fon dan Kyoya langsung mengarah ke Alaude. Merasa diperhatikan, Alaude pun buka mulut–bukanbukabaju–, "Apa?" tukasnya datar

"Ala-chan temani aku, ya~"

…

Kampret sekampret-kampretnya

"Ala-chan 'kan ambil cuti minggu ini~" Fon masih merayu Alaude

(…tau dari mana manusia itu kalau Alaude ambil cuti?)

"…"

"Ala-chan?~" Fon menatap Alaude dengan tatapan penuh cinta

Sial

Kalau begini Alaude gak bisa nolak Fon. Nolak salah, terima pun salah. Hadeh

"…." Alaude masih diam

"Nanti kita bisa beli _caffe latte _favoritmu~" Fon masih belum kehabisan cara

"….baiklah." Akhirnya Alaude menyetujui. Walaupun agak terpaksa karena ada _caffe latte_nya aja.

"Yatta~ Xiè Xiè ~"

Fon tersenyum sumringah lalu langsung memeluk Alaude lagi

Alaude membatu

Kyoya dan Hibari maish masang muka datar ala mereka. Syukurlah mereka gak diajak.

…

Tunggu,

Itu bukanya curang namanya?

…

Krik

.

.

.

Krik

.

.

.

Krik

.

.

.

Oke, abaikan.

"Ala-chan?~ Ehe~ pasti Ala-chan senang karena akan dibelikan _caffe latte_, nee?~" Ujar Fon dengan pedenya

'Sialan.' Batin Alaude sambil menatap kedua adiknya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

Sementara Kyoya hanya menyeringai iblis, dan Hibari yang memasang wajah datar kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Gak peduli dengan tatapan penuh 'cinta' dari Alaude.

'kucincang kalian nanti.'

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**Tsuzuku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**AN: Halo! Chap dua udah selesai! Fyuuh! XD**

**Oh iya, buat yang review, fave, dan follow-nya, Kim ucapin terima kasih banyak! Karena tanpa support kalian, Kim pasti bakalan lama lanjutin fic ini. XD**

**Fon-nya udah muncul nih :'D #terus. Apa? Chapnya masih pendek? Makin OOC ya? Makin garing dan gak lucu? Typo makin banyak? Maaf, saya sudah berusaha semaksimal saya. Saran dan kritik saya terima. :'D**

**Sebenernya tadi chap dua ini mau saya publish bulan depan. Tapi, nanti keburu berlumut(?) #nak**

**Entah kenapa saya senang membuat Alaude menderita XD #DILEMPARBORGOL. Ah maaf ya Al, author kan punya perasaan lebih ke kamu ;;u;; #apahubungannyabego**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saa, sekarang waktunya membalas Review! :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**VandQ** : Hee? Lucu? Aduh makasih banyak ya buat support kamu! Kenapa Alaude dan Hibari dipanggil pake 'chan'? sedangkan Kyoya dipanggil pake 'kun'? karena menurut saya TYL Hibari itu kurang cocok gimana gitu dipanggil 'chan' X'D #ngik. Chap dua udah update nih. Gimana? Hehe XD Sip! Ini udah lanjut! Tetap review dan support ya! :3

**Kirena Kyou : **lucu? Aduh makasih banyak Kirena-san! Saya terharu melihat reviewmu! Yap. Fon memang raja karnivore(?) udah lanjut nih~ tetap review dan berikan support ya! XDD

**Zilda Eleva Ice **: hehehe. Makasih buat reviewnya! Hee? Maksudnya? OwO #digaplok. Nee, tetap review dan support ya, Zilda-san! XD

**ByuuBee **: hahaha~ tadinya saya mau bikin Hibari aja. Gak mau munculin TYL!Hibari. Tapi nanti akhirnya takutnya gak greget. DX hehe, makasih buat review dan supportnya! Tetap review dan support ya!~ :3

**Aoki :** saa. Fon udah muncul nih! XD hmm? Munculin Keluarga Buah-buahan ya? Hmm, saya gak janji tapi saya akan berusaha sebisa saya di next chapter! Tetap review ya dan support ya! Makasih juga udah mau nungguin update-an fic ini. XD

**Guest **: Hei! Aku tahu itu kau, El! #digaplok. Wat? Fluff? Sama Tsuna? Wah….Evel usahain ya :3 mau sama yang lain gak selain Tsuna? #plak. Tetap review dan support ya! XD

**Vanillachiruu** : eh Ebi XD #slap. Hehe, makasih reviewnya. Tetap review dan support ya! X3

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oke Review semuanya sudah dibalas! Makasih buat review dan supportnya ya! I lop yu pul(?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**


	3. Shopping?

**#Jam 9 pagi. Selasa. Masih di Kediaman Skylark(s) (lagi)**

"…"

Alaude yang biasanya bangun lebih pagi sekarang bangun 1 jam lebih siang. Bahkan sekarang dia masih asik nempel sama ranjangnya.

Mungkin dia lagi depresi. (atau stress?)

Alaude membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Binggung. Kenapa rasanya tubuhnya jadi berat? Berat badannya bertambah? Kayanya enggak. Dia ' kan lagi stress sama kakaknya. Porsi makannya pun juga gak bertambah. Berkurang yang ada kali.

Aneh.

…

Alaude juga binggung kenapa selimutnya sekarang rasanya jadi makin hangat.

Cobaan apa lagi sekarang.

Begitu Alaude menenggok ke kanan, Alaude langsung spot jantung lagi kaya kemaren. Gimana enggak?

Ternyata yang bikin dia ngerasa aneh itu ternyata…

….Fon memeluknya. Masih tidur pula. Tidurnya kayaknya nyenyak banget. Mimpi apa dia? Mimpi menyiksa ketiga adiknya lalu melempar ketiga adiknya ke kandang singa? Terus melempar mayat ketiga adiknya ke anjing liar?

…oke itu terlalu kejam.

(NOO MY CUTE ALA-CHUAANN.)

…itusiapalagideh.

…

Anjir

Alaude membatu sebatu-batunya

…WATDEHEL FON?!

Alaude gak bisa menahan ekspresi kagetnya. Alaude mencoba untuk gak berteriak supaya gak ngebangunin Fon, si Singa dari Hutan Rimba.

Tapi yang binggung,

…

FON KAN PUNYA KAMAR SENDIRI. KENAPA DIA MALAH TIDUR DI KAMAR ALAUDE?! PAKE PELUK-PELUK ALAUDE PULAK.

(…KAMFRET. IRI GUE IRI. *lalu author sewot*)

Kenapa gak Kyoya aja yang digituin?! Atau Hibari gitu?! Kenapa selalu dia?

Demi kuda makan nanas dipatok burung lalu ketemu gurita,

Alaude cuman diem. Gak ngeluarin suara sepeser pun.

Ingin rasanya Alaude melempar Fon lalu menenggelamkannya ke lautan terdekat.

Tapi sayangnya Fon itu bisa berenang. Jago lagi. Jadi dia gak bakal tenggelem.

Wong dia bisa berenang, kok.

…

_Make us free na splash, kasanetta~_

(…plis itu apaan deh. Jangan pindah fandom dulu tolong.)

…

Sial.

Alaude cuman ngedumel dalem ati.

Alaude gak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

'Kenapa harus aku.' Alaude cuman meringis dalem ati sambil meratapi nasibnya

Salah apa Alaude dikandungan?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman REBORN! **** Akira Amano**

**Warning(s): OOC (maybe), typo(s), nista, humor garing segaring kerupuk, kurangnya EYD, bahasa ancur dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya.**

**Cast: Skylark(s) Family, DeeLeL(?)**

**[AN: Kyoya itu TYL!18 ya:3  
Sedangkan Alfonso itu Cavallone Primo. Sementara Dino disini berumur 15. ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Jangan salahkan saya kalau fic ini garing. Salahkan otak dan inspirasi saya. ]**

**[ Segala kegaringan, kesamaan judul dan cerita diluar tanggung jawab author. ]**

**Don't Like? Don't Read &amp; Flame!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Alaude gak bergerak sama sekali selama 10 menit. Dan itu cukup membuat pantatnya keram. Pinggangnya encok. Saraf dan uratnya linu. Punggungnya pegel-pegel. Dadanya sakit.

Oke itu berlebihan

Alaude akhirnya mau gak mau mencoba membangunkan Fon, daripada dia harus divonis menderita salah urat nanti?

"…Fon."

Fon cuman ngelendat-lendot terus tidur lagi. Udah gitu meluknya makin erat lagi.

"…Fon."

Fon membuka matanya perlahan.

"…Fon." Panggil Alaude lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya

"Hm?" Fon bangun lalu ngucek-ngucek matanya–bukan ngucekin mata Alaude, lho.– Cuman jiwanya aja yang masih ada di dua dunia. Bumi dan dunia mimpi.

"…Kenapa kau tidur di sini."

Lalu Fon sepenuhnya sadar, lalu dia cuman senyum terus ketawa oenyoeh. "Ehe~ Habisnya AC di kamarku rusak~ jadinya panas~"

'Halah ngeles.' Batin Alaude

"Oh." Alaude cuman pasang muka _stoic_

"Ehe~ ayo kita bangunkan adik-adik imoet kita~" Fon beranjak dari ranjang lalu keluar kamar Alaude

"….."

'…Ogah.' Alaude membatin lagi

Alaude cuma diem

**-SKIP-**

**Kamar Satu**

**TOK TOK**

"Hiba-chan, zăo ān~ ayo bangun kau harus patroli, 'kan?~"~"

**Kamar kedua**

**TOK TOK**

"Kyou-kun, zăo ān~, ayo bangun~ kau harus jaga rumah 'kan hari ini?~"

Alaude akhirnya nongol dari kamarnya sendiri

Kedua adiknya pun ikut nongol. Bedanya Alaude udah seger. Kyoya dan Hibari masih ngucek-ngucek mata mereka masing-masing

(….CUTEE BINGITS...)

"Ah, Ala-chan, ayo siap-siap. Kita harus berbelanja~ aku mandi dulu, ya~" Fon nyengir lalu mengambil handuk dan baju khas China-nya (yang dia dapat dari author) terus masuk ke kamar mandi

"Pfft." Kyoya ngakak tertahan. Karena ngakak itu sama sekali bukan _image_nya. "Ciee yang nemenin kakak tercintah ke supermarket."

Sumpah. Nih anak satu emang demen banget bikin Alaude marah.

(Tapi author tetap mencintaimu kok, Kyou…)

**TWITCH**

Perempatan mulai muncul di pelipis Alaude

"Bacot." Ujar Alaude datar

Kyoya menyeringai iblis. Hibari masuk ke kamarnya lagi. Ganti baju. Lalu keluar dari kamarnya lagi(?)

Hibari melihat Kyoya sebentar lalu nyelutuk, "Hn. Aku harus berpatroli di sekitar kompleks. Jaga rumah, Herbivore."

"Okesip, beb." Kyoya cuman jawab kaya begitu doang. Usil banget

…

**TWITCH**

Sekarang perempatannya dari pelipis Alaude pindah ke pelipis ghanteng Hibari. "…KAMIKOROSU!" Hibari mengeluarkan tonfanya (yang dia dapet entah dari mana). Dia merinding dipanggil begitu sama Kyoya, tau.

"Hn." Kyoya menyeringai sambil ikut mengeluarkan tonfanya

Baru aja mereka pengen adu tonfa lagi, tiba-tiba ada suara nista nongol dari kamar mandi

"Araa, tak boleh ada pertarungan antara kakak dan adik~" Fon tersenyum iblis. Ples aura hitam di belakangnya.

Hibari langsung menyembunyikan kedua tonfa-nya lalu berjalan keluar rumah. Begitupun juga dengan Kyoya.

"Ehe~ lùshàng xiâo xīn, Hiba-chan~" Fon cuman melambai-lambaikan sapu tangannya. Hibari cuman ber'hn'ria aja.

…

Plis deh

Kaya Hibari mau merantau ke benua sebelah aja.

"Ufu~ Kyou-kun jaga rumah ya~" Fon tersenyum lagi

"Baiklah." Ujar Kyoya datar. "Serahkan padaku."

"Baiklah~ Ah Ala-chan, ayo kita berbelanja. Nanti diskonya keburu habis~" Fon menarik tangan Alaude.

Kyoya cuma ngeliat Alaude dengan tatap ciee-yang-diajak-belanja-ciee. Alaude kembali menatap Kyoya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Merasa diberi tatapan penuh 'cinta' dari Alaude, Kyoya cuman menyeringai.

"Hati-hati dijalan." Celutuk Kyoya. Mengabaikan tatapan Alaude

"Hehe~ Xiè Xiè~"

'Sial sial sial.' celutuk Alaude berkali-kali dalem ati

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Ala-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Menurutmu lebih bagus yang mana?"

Fon membawa bawaanya lalu menunjukan pada Alaude

"…Fon."

"Hm?~"

"Kita ini mau ke supermarket. Bukan ke toko baju seperti ini."

"Eh?~ tapi kan dress di sini imut sekali, bukan?~" Fon menunjukan kepada Alaude dress lain berwarna ungu. Lengkap dengan renda-renda. "Dress yang ini juga imut~"

"Kita tak punya adik perempuan, Fon." Alaude Cuma menghela nafas

"Are?~" Fon menatap Alaude sebentar, "Ah, benar juga~" lalu Fon cuma cengengesan sambil menaruh kembali dress-nya yang dia ambil tadi di tempat terdekat

…

Alaude facepalm

"Ehe~ kalau begitu, ayo ke supermarket~" Fon menarik tangan Alaude lagi

'Dari tadi kek.' Batin Alaude

**-SKIP (again)-**

"Ala-chan mau makan apa hari ini?" Fon melihat-lihat ke daerah daging

"…Apa saja boleh. Yang penting cepat." Alaude tarik nafas

"Hee? Okedeh~ kalau begitu Ala-chan tunggu di sini saja, ya~" Fon cengengesan lagi lalu meninggalkan Alaude

Alaude cuman duduk di bangku terdekat sambil melipat kedua tangannya

Padahal baru aja mau istirahat, mejemin mata, tiba-tiba–

"Ala-chan~"

–suara nista Fon kembali mengganggu Alaude

"….apa lagi?" Alaude menjawab dengan malas

"Ehe~ aku berubah pikiran. Bisa temani aku?~ kalau Ala-chan bersamaku, mungkin Ala-chan bisa membantuku~" Fon tersenyum manies. Mencoba merayu Alade dengan cara lain

…

Gimana sih… Tadi katanya suruh tungguin aja…

Oke

Alaude tarik nafas

Alaude tahan nafas

Lalu Alaude mati karena tahan nafas

(…NUOO MY ALA-CHAANN…)

…gak deng canda. Alaude gak mungkin mati. Author bisa nangis bombay nanti.

…

Oke kembali ke cerita.

"….Baiklah." Alaude cuman menghela nafasnya.

**-SKIP-**

"Ala-chan, kira-kira lebih enak ikan salmon atau ikan tuna ya?" Fon ngelirik-lirik itu si ikan salmon sama si ikan tuna bergantian

"…Salmon aja." Alaude buang muka

"Ehe~ baiklah~ mumpung lagi diskon sepuluh persen~"

Alaude diem

"Nee..nee, Ala-chan…~" Fon menepuk-nepuk pundak Alaude

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau salmon ini kita foto? Mumpung lagi diskon~" Fon cengengesan sambil memegang salmon yang mau dia beli

"…Buat apa. Hanya salmon. Hanya sepuluh persen." Alaude melipat kedua tangannya

"Hehe~ terus fotonya kita upload ke Nistagram~ pasti likersnya banyak~" Fon mengeluarkan hp sumsang terbarunya. Yang baru dia beli.

…wat?

Nistagram? Instagram kali, Fon.

"…Nistagram?"

Oke, Alaude emang ansos, tapi gak sebegitunya juga kali. Alaude gak bodoh. Mana mungkin ada orang memberi nama 'nista' di depannya?

"Ah, maksudku Instagram. Maaf lidahku terpeleset~ hehe~" Fon kembali cengengesan

…

Alaude pokerface

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Fon, ka–"

Baru aja Alaude mau ngomong–

"EH ALAUDI!~ MAI LOVE! _MIO AMORE~_ YOHO!~~"

–terdengar kembali suara nista di belakang Alaude

Gak. Itu bukan suara Fon.

"…Kuda?!" Alaude agak syok. Yang ada dia mules melihat penampakan kedua manusia di depannya.

Yang satu berambut hitam kaya Hibari. Yang satu lagi berambut _blonde _kaya Alaude. Cuman bedanya, si_ blonde _ini rambutnya lebih kuning.

"TERNYATA KAU MENGINGATKU, ALAUDI~!"

…Lah, kok dia gak ngomel dipanggil kuda? Aneh.

"AH ADA KAKAKNYA ALAUDI! HALOO! KENALKAN, NAMAKU ALFONSO!" Alfonso langsung menjabat tangan Fon. Iya. SKSD emang.

(…Alfonso, jangan bikin capslock author jebol dong plis…)

"…Ah…iya, halo…salam kenal…" Fon cengo. Sementara si cowok _blonde _satu lagi cuman sweatdrop ngeliat kelakuan kakaknya.

"Ah, ada kakaknya Kyoya. Kenalkan, namaku Dino. Dino Cavallone~" si _blonde _memperkenalkan dirinya dengan normal. Gak kaya kakaknya.

(…Din, Kyoya yang kamu maksud yang mana? Kyoya itu ada dua…)

"Alaudi, kamu ngapain di sini? Pasti nyariin aku ya?~" Alfonso malah nyengir. Menampilkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang bersinar terang. Giginya yang kinclong memantulkan sinar lampu yang dapat menyebabkan kebutaan sementara.

…dia sikat gigi pake apa ya. Kawat sama bayclin kali, ya…bisa sampe kinclong gitu

"Najis. Mana kutahu kau akan di sini juga, kuda bego." Perkataan Alaude tadi emang tajam dan pedas. Setajam silet.

Yang menyebabkan Alfonso cuman pundung dipojokan sambil colek-colekin semut yang lewat.

Dino sweatdrop

"Ah, nama kakak siapa?" Dino ngeliat ke Fon lalu tersenyum. Ternyata senyuman Dino gak kalah kinclong sama kakaknya.

"Fon~ ufu~ _Nǐ hăo_~_" _Fon tersenyum lagi

…

Dino jadi merinding mendengar tawa Fon

"Haha…haa. Kyoya mana?"

"Araa~ Kyoya yang mana?~" Fon tersenyum lebar

"…Yang kecil itu loh~~" Dino ikutan tersenyum lebar

"Araa~ dia lagi berpatroli di sekitar kompleks rumah~"

"Eh?! Hontou? Hahaha, dia jadi seperti satpam ya... Cuman bedanya dia gak digaji…haha~"

Dino dan Fon cengengesan bareng.

…Alaude sempat berpikir kalau mereka berdua cocok jadi kakak-adik.

Sementara itu, Alfonso…. Dia masih pundung.

"Nii-chan, ayo pulang. Semua yang kita perlukan sudah kita dapat~"

"ALAUDI!~ AI LOP YUU~~!" Alfonso malah ngacangin adiknya dan malah berlari ke arah Alaude. Mau meluk maksudnya tuh

Alaude merinding semerinding-merindingnya

"KUDA SIALAN! PERGI KAU!"

Begitu jarak di antara Alfonso dan Alaude semakin dekat(?), Alaude menampar Alfonso menggunakan ikan salmon yang baru dia ambil tadi di tempat salmon.

**BUAGH**

_**100 meter**_

_**ULTIMATE COMBO**_

Alfonso terlempar jauh sampai keluar supermarket.

Alfonso langsung pingsan mendadak. Koma kali.

"NII-SAN!" Dino malah syok melihat kakaknya terlempar begitu jauh. Dia malah menghampiri kakaknya dan mengabaikan belanjaan mereka.

"Hmph. Ayo pergi, Fon." Alaude malah pergi dan mengacangi kedua kuda nista itu. Lalu kembali menaruh ikan salmon-nya di tempat yang iya ambil tadi

Iya dong harus begitu. Tata kramah.

"Are? Baiklah~" Fon mengikuti Alaude. Tak lupa dengan ikan salmon-nya yang sedari tadi dia pegang.

Sementara itu…

Si penjual salmon yang sedari tadi melihat salmon (hasil tangkapannya) yang dipake Alaude buat nampar Alfonso hanya meringis '…salmonku….'

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**-SKIP-**

"Tadaima~ kami pulang~" Fon masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tak lupa dengan bawaan yang banyaknya bukan main. Bahkan Alaude sampe ikut bawain tuh belanjaan.

'Buset. Itu belanja apa borong.' Kyoya membatin

"Besok kita akan berpesta~ Ala-chan, terima kasih sudah menemaniku~ Aku juga tadi sudah membelikan _caffe latte _kesukaannmu~" Fon langsung menaruh barang-barang belanjaannya di atas meja dapur.

"Hn." Balas Alaude datar

"Hiba-chan belum pulang, Kyou-kun?"

"Belum." Balas Kyoya datar. Gak kalah datarnya sama Alaude

"Are baiklah~"

"Hn."

"Araa, besok aku akan menggunakan _magic food_ supaya makananku makin enak~" Fon kembali cengengesan

...Magic food?

_sembriwing sembriwing sembriwing~...sem-bri-wingg~~_

(...oke itu apaan deh...)

"….Magic food? Apaan tuh?" Tanya Kyoya polos

"Oh? itu ilmu masak khusus yang kupelajari di China waktu aku kuliah s2~ oh, ilmu itu sangat susah lho. Hanya murid dengan prestasi gemilang saja yang bisa memperlajari ilmu itu~ untung prestasiku di atas rata-rata~ Ufu~"

(….Fon, Kyoya cuman nanya _magic food _itu apaan Fon…jangan curhat dulu plis…)

'….Yaterus. Penting gitu buat gue.' batin Alaude

'Perasaan gue cuman nanya _magic food _apaan kenapa jadi ke curhat deh.' Batin Kyoya

"Oh." Alaude dan Kyoya cuman pasang muka datar

"Ehe~ Aree, sepertinya aku ketinggalan sesuatu di supermarket~"

"…ketinggalan apa lagi?" Alaude udah ketakutan

"Aku lupa membeli celemek baru~ kapan-kapan kalau ada diskon lagi, Ala-chan temani aku lagi ya~ Kyou-kun juga harus ikut. Ehe~" Fon ketawa nista

…

"…"

"…"

'…Kampret.' Batin Alaude dan Kyoya barengan

Ingin rasanya Alaude menyiram Fon dengan dengan _caffe latte_nya

Tapi, apa daya?

…

Untuk yang ke depannya cobaan apa lagi yang akan datang?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**Tsuzuku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Halo lagi semua! Chap 3 udah update nih! Ehe, tiba-tiba saja saya mendapat ilham(?) untuk melajutkan fic ini. Jadinya update asap deh . maaf kalau chap ini jelek dan garing. Kalau masih ada typo, OOC, dan garing maap semaap-maapnya ya. :'D**

**Oke, saran dan kritik masih Kim terima! XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ayo waktunya balesin review!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Kirena Kyou** : Hehehe. Halo lagi XD aree? Fon dikasih salam tuh :v #slap. Oke makasih buat reviewnya ya! Sampe ketemu di next chapter! XD

**VandQ** : wat? Kyoya sama Hibari incest? X'D #BUKAN. Aduh makasih banyak ya buat supportnya :'D saa, sampe ketemu di next chapter ya. :3

**Kazue Ichimaru **: Duh gapapa kok :"D ngakak? Ah masa sih? :"D oke, nanti saya bikin Kyoya dan Hibari ikut merasakan penderitaan Alaude! XD #nyet. Sampe ketemu di next chapter! XD

**Leva-nyan** : Hahaha. Kim ketawa melihat reviewmu XD Alaude, Kyoya dan Hibari emang masih TK kok :v #WAT. Okedeh, sampe ketemu di next chapter ya~ :v

**Hayasaka Kairi** : Hahaha fic bagus? Ahmasa XD aduh Kim bikin anak orang guling-guling di kasur QAQ #bukan. Oke ini udah lanjut! Gimana? :3 Salam kenal juga. Panggil aja Kim XDD sampe ketemu di next chapter!

**Guest** : Tapi…tapi…Evel gak janji yah bikin 1827 nya. Soalnya Tsuna kan udah muncul di chapter 1 X'D #kokdikasihtau. Ini udah update. Sampe ketemu di next chapter. :v

**Renka23** : Halo XD ini udah update nih~ iya dong, Kyoya harus usil! :3 #ngik. Maaf ya kalau Kyoya-nya agak OOC di sini X'D oke, sampe ketemu next chapter~ XD

**Sparkling Starry Night** : Kyou ama Hibari emang mau saya bikin incest kok XD kok author tau aja. Ngestalk ya? :v #HUSH. Ini udah lanjut nee~ Sampe ketemu di next chapter. :3

**ByuuBee** : Ehe. Itu udah dimunculin kok walaupun Cuma segitu :'D (?) gimana chapter kali ini? Masih jelek? Maap ya X"D okedeh, sampe ketemu di next chapter :'D

**Aoki **: Duh pikiranmu terlalu berlebihan bisa sampe ke situ Aoki-chan :v #digaplok. Mungkin di chapter depan akan saya munculin Keluarga Buah-buahan-nya. Mungkin loh ya XD Sampe ketemu di next chapter ya. XD

**Vanillachiruu** : Aw makasih Ebi~ ai lop yu~ XD #HEH. Jangan lupa tetap review ya :v #eh

**Hikage Natsuhimiko **: Ehe~ #kok. Hahaha ngakak XD makasih reviewmu~ nah, sampe ketemu di next chapter. :v)/

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oke review semuanya udah di bales XDD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**


	4. Warteg Mas Giotto

**Jumat. Jam 10 pagi. Masih di kediaman Skylark(s) Bersaudara**

Alaude terus mendengus sambil menopang dagunya sebal. Lalu menggetuk-getukkan jari telunjuknya ke meja makan beberapa kali.

Persediaan _cafe latte_nya yang habis–Oh, salahkan Kyoya karena dial ah yang menghabiskan semuanya–di tambah koran langganannya–yang entah kenapa–belum datang pagi ini cukup membuat Alaude bete. Wajahnya terkekuk layaknya seorang gadis ABG labil yang sedang PMS.

Ditambah lagi tidak ada makanan atau camilan yang bisa dia makan pagi ini. Oh ayolah, Alaude belum makan apapun dari kemarin sore. Wajar saja kalau dia kelaparan.

Kamu kurang beruntung, Alaude. Silahkan coba lagi.

"Fon kenapa belum bangun. Sial." dengus Alaude lagi sambil menundukan kepalanya. Dibiarkan wajah gantengnya mencium meja makan. Perut Alaude terus bernyanyi tanda minta diisi.

"…Tsk."

"Ah Ala-chan~ _z__ă__o __ā__n_~"

Tiba-tiba suara nista menyapa indra pendengaran Alaude. Refleks Alaude menggangkat kepalanya lalu wajahnya kembali terlihat bete.

"Hn."

"Tumben Ala-chan sudah bangun~"

Oh itu Fon. Kirain siapa deh. Panjang umur kamu, Fon.

…

Lah tunggu…

Fon, Alaude 'kan emang biasa bangun jam segini. Dua jam lebih awal malah. Kamu tuh yang kebo.

"Ufu~"

"…" Alaude diem. Dia terlalu lelah untuk menjawab Fon

"Are? Ala-chan kenapa?~"

"…"

"Ara~~~ Ala-chan kelaparan ya?" Fon memiringkan kepalanya

"…"

Alaude masih diem

"Ara~ ternyata benar Ala-chan kelaparan~"

"…"

"Aww manisnya~ Ala-chan manies sekalieh~" Fon langsung memeluk Alaude

(Lah Fon, itu adik kamu kelaperan itu. Kasih makan kek atau apa gitu aduh. Kasian kan. Kakak macam apa kamu. *lalu author dilempar ke kolam hiu sama Fon*)

Alaude hanya pasrah. Dia gak punya tenaga buat ngelawan kekuatan titan Fon. Berurusan dengan Fon membuat jasmani dan rohani Alaude hilang seketika.

"Kalau sudah tahu kenapa masih diam saja." Alaude ngedumel

"Are….Maaf...sepertinya semua persediaan makanan kita sudah habis…" Fon melepaskan pelukannya lalu memasang wajah sedih. Entah itu sedih beneran atau sedih bohongan supaya bisa dapet simpati Alaude

'WAT?! WATDEHEL?! DAFUK?' Batin Alaude dengan OOCnya

Wajah Alaude makin tertekuk. Persis seperti baju belum digosok

Melihat wajah 'manis' Alaude, Fon hanya tersenyum. Tiba-tiba dia mendapat ide cemerlang. Mungkin bisa digambarkan ada lampu di atas kepala ganteng Fon.

"Aha!" fon tersenyum sumringah

"…apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan di Warteg Mas Giotto?~"

"…hah?" Alaude menaikkan kedua alisnya

"Ehehe~ kebetulan aku juga lapar~ mungkin sudah buka wartegnya~"

"…"

"kalau begitu ayo pergi. Nanti untuk Kyou-kun dan Hiba-chan dibungkus saja~"

"Kenapa mereka tak ikut saja?" Tanya Alaude ogah-ogahan

"Karena mereka masih pacaran sama guling mereka~~" Fon memasang wajah (sok) imut

Alaude pokerface

"…terserah."

"Yosh! Kami datang, Warteg Mas Giotto!" Fon menggepalkan tangannya ke atas

'…norak.' Batin Alaude. Merasa geli dan jijik dengan kelakuan kakak tertuanya ini

"Ayo Ala-chan!~" Fon menarik tangan Alaude antusias dan penuh semangat

"…"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman REBORN! **** Akira Amano**

**Warning(s): OOC (maybe), typo(s), nista, humor garing segaring kerupuk, kurangnya EYD, bahasa ancur dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya.**

**Cast: Skylark(s) Family, Pemilik Warteg, Anak si Pemilik Warteg, DeeLeL.**

**[AN: Kyoya itu TYL!18 ya :3 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Jangan salahkan saya kalau fic ini garing. Salahkan otak dan inspirasi saya. ]**

**[ Segala kegaringan, kesamaan judul dan cerita diluar tanggung jawab author. ]**

**Don't Like? Don't Read &amp; Flame!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-SKIP-**

"_Nǐ hăo_~"

Suara nista Fon menyapa seisi ruangan di warteg itu. Tiba-tiba terlihat seorang pria bule berambut jabrik melawan gravitasi datang. Lengkap dengan celemek di tubuhnya.

"Ah Fon-kun! _Nǐ hăo_!" Si bule ngebales perkataan Fon

"_Ohisasiburi_ desu, Giotto-kun~" Fon ketawa cantik

Oh nama si bule itu Giotto

"_Nǐ hăo_~" Giotto bergaya seperti gadis ABG labil yang baru dapat SMS dari pacarnya

(…To, sejak kapan kamu bisa bahasa Mandarin?)

"Ufu~ Sejak kapan Giotto-kun buka bisnis makanan?~"

"Ah itu! ini adalah usaha sampinganku!" Giotto tersenyum layaknya seperti capres yang baru menang

"Eh? Bagaimana ceritanya?~" Fon mulai kepo

"Akan kuceritakan di next chapter~"

"Aree..?" Fon memiringkan kepalanya nista

"Aku tak sempat kalau sekarang, Fon-kun. Aku sibuk. Pekerjaan kantorku menumpuk." ujar Giotto frustasi

"Araa~~ baiklah~~"

"..." Alaude yang merasa terkacangi akhirnya malah diam sambil memerhatikan Fon dan Giotto yang lagi ngerumpi layaknya seperti sekumpulan ibu-ibu yang sedang membicarakan gossip terhot, terpanas, dan terbaru.

'...Makananku. Sialan.' Rutuk Alaude.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sudah hampir sepuluh menit Fon dan Giotto berbincang-bincang–ngerumpi–.

(...Lah tadi katanya sibuk. Kok masih bisa ngerumpi, sih, To...)

"Oh begitu...kau sudah kembali dari China..."

(Iyalah To Fon udah balik. Kalau gak kenapa dia di sini sekarang aduh..."

"Ufu~ begitulah, Giotto-kun~"

Giotto tersenyum 1000 watt

Karena kehabisan topik atau apa, akhirnya Giotto bertanya sesuatu kepada Fon.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa kemari, Fon-kun?"

"Oh...~ Aku ke sini karena aku mau makan bersama Ala-chan, Giotto-kun. Ufu~" Fon menunjuk Alaude yang sedari tadi duduk di bangku–bukan meja, ya–.

"Ah ada Alaude juga! Halo! Lama tak berjumpa, Alaude! Aku tak sadar kau ada di sini juga!" sambut Giotto antusias

(...Temen lama kamu itu, To...masa kamu gak ngenotis ada Alaude si sini, sih...)

"Hn."

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Giotto tersenyum sumringah

"Biasa saja." Balas Alaude datar

"Tak kerja hari ini?" Giotto masih antusias

"Tidak."

"…o-oh…' Giotto sweatdrop. Iya, nasib emang punya temen kaya Alaude

'Padahal dulu waktu kita masih kecil, kamu suka minta aku mpok-mpokin kamu, Alaude…' Batin Giotto miris

"Alaude, kenapah kamuh sepertih inih kepadah akuh, sayang? Kenapah kamuh jadih jutek dan dingin begini, sayang?" ujar Giotto nista ditambah efek air mata supaya ikut mendramatisir

"Najis." Alaude buang muka

…

…

**JLEB**

…

"A-Al…sakitnya di sini, Al…" Giotto memegangi kokoro-nya. Layaknya seoarang lansia yang divonis terkena penyakit jantung

"Ha-hatikuh…A-Alaude tega…hiks hiks…" Giotto masih memegangi kokoronya.

Aksinya ini dianggap sangat berlebihan di mata Alaude.

"Hmph." Alaude masih cuek-cuek bebek. Dalam hati Alaude nyesel. Kenapa dia punya teman selabil, senajis dan selebay ini?

Giotto pundung lengkap dengan aura suram disekitarnya

Alaude lagi-lagi masih cuek. Sabodo teuing sama Giotto

"Nee nee, Giotto-kun, kami lapar~" Fon yang emang gak ngerti suasana atau gimana malah seenaknya mengutarakan isi hatinya yang emang gak penting.

(…FON PLIS JANGAN BUNUH AUTHOR! AMPUN!)

"Ah ayo makan! Aku kebetulan baru selesai memasak!" Giotto dengan cepat berdiri

"TSUNA TOLONG BAWAKAN MAKANAN YAH!" Teriak Giotto

Tiba-tiba seorang anak remaja berambut coklat jabrik anti gravitasi–kopian dari bapaknya–datang membawa dua piring

"HIEE! EH HIBARI-SAN BERAMBUT MAYONAISE?!"

"A-ah, Tsuna…" Giotto sweatdrop

"ITU HIBARI-SAN GANTI WARNA RAMBUT, PA! GANTI WARNA!" Teriak Tsuna heboh.

"Anoo…. Tsuna…."

Alaude facepalm

Fon pokerface

"HIBARI-SAN KENAPA KE SINI?! HIEE!" Tsuna dengan seenak jidat melempar kedua piring di tangannya

"TUEDHHAK! MASAKANKU!" Giotto menangkap kedua piring itu dengan adegan _slowmotion_

Giotto berlari dengan gaya _slowmotion _menangkap kedua piring itu

'_Thu..ee..daakkkk!'_

Piringnya berhasil jatuh ke pelukkan–eh salah, ke tangan Giotto maksudnya. Yah untung aja Giotto bisa menangkap

"Fyuuhh, untung saja reflekku bagus…"

"HIEE!" Tsuna masih aja teriak histeris

"Tsuna! Papa udah bilang sama kamu 'kan kalau gak boleh melempar piring sembarangan?!" Giotto naik pitam. Coba kalau dia tadi tidak menangkap dengan gesit, akan jadi apa masakkan buatannya ini?

…

_RIP Fon and Alaude's food…_

"…kau…si Tukang Pos itu." Alaude mulai emosi

"HA-HAI'!"

Alaude memijat keningnya yang mendadak terasa nyeri dan ngilu mendengar teriakan cempreng Tsuna

"HIEE! HI-HIBARI-SAN! O-OHAYOU GO-GOZAIMASU!" Tsuna malah membungkukan badannya sembilan puluh derajat

"Tsuna! Kamu masuk sana!" Giotto mendorong punggung Tsuna pelan

"TA-TAPI PA! I-ITU HIBARI-SAN! NA-NANTI PAPA DI _KAMIKOROSU_!"

"Itu bukan Hibari-kun, Tsuna!"

"ITU HIBARI-SAN, PAPA!"

"…A-anoo…Giotto-kun…" Fon sweatdrop

"Sudah kamu masuk saja sana, Tsuna!"

"ITU HIBARI-SAN, PAPA! HIBARI-SAN!"

"…"

"Itu bukan Hibari-kun, Tsuna. Itu Alaude! Teman masa kecil papa, Tsuna!"

Giotto frustasi melihat tingkah anak sematawayangnya yang tingkat kelemotan dan ke'dame'annya is too damn high.

…

Hening

…

Tsuna langsung tengsin

"O-Oh…" Tsuna menundukan wajahnya malu

"Makanya kamu jangan sok tahu, Tsuna!" oceh Giotto

"…go-gomen nee, papa…" mata Tsuna berkaca-kaca

**KYUUNN**

Hati Giotto langsung tertancap panah melihat wajah Tsuna. Dia jadi tak tega memarahi Tsuna.

(…dan, apa-apaan backsound itu, To?)

"…Yasudah… Sekarang minta maaf, Tsuna." Ujar Giotto sambil menghela mafas

"…Ha-hai'. Go-gomennasai…Hiba-EH! A-Alaude-san!" Tsuna gelagapan

Fon yang menyadari kalau aura Alaude semakin lama semakin tidak bersahabat buru-buru mengelus-elus punggung Alaude

"A-Ala-chan, ja-jangan marah-marah, nee…"

"…"

"Nufufu…ramai sekali di sini…"

Tiba-tiba kembali terdengar suara ketawa nista

Semua yang ada di warteg–termasuk Alaude dan Fon–langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sumber asal suara

Hening

.

.

.

Hening lagi

.

.

.

Masih hening

.

.

.

Sampai…

.

.

.

"HIEEE?!"

…Suara teriakkan cempreng Tsuna lah yang pertama kali memecahkan keheningan di sana.

"DAEMON?!"

"…Daemon Spade."

"Nufufu, kalian merindukanku?~"

…

…

Sebentar lagi…

…perang dunia ketiga akan terjadi.

Di Warteg Giotto.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"DAEMON KENAPA DI SINI?!" Giotto syok

"Nufufu, hanya ingin makan~"

"Yasudah tunggu saja di sana." Ujar Giotto dingin lalu mendorong punggung Tsuna ke dalam guna menghindari ke'pedo'an Daemon yang bisa aja ON waktu ngeliat keimutan Tsuna. Dan Giotto gak mau anak sematawayangnya ini berakhir diperkosa Daemon.

"Tsuna, kamu masuk ya.."

"…enghh….i-iya, Pah…"

Karena Tsuna itu anak yang nurut dan sayang sama papa, jadi dia akan menuruti segala perintah papa tersayangnya ini.–Sekalipun disuruh nari _striptease _sama papanya, akan tetap Tsuna lakukan.–

lalu Tsuna masuk ke dalam

Giotto menghela nafas lega. Untung anaknya mau denger kata.

"Nufufu~ Eh ada Alaude~"

Daemon tersenyum mesum lalu mendekati Alaude

Sementara Alaude masih cuek.

'Orang kaya gini musti disambit pake borgol.' Batin Alaude

"Ngapain kau ke sini, Semangka."

"Nufufu, Araudi kepop deh~"

"..."

"Eh kepoh Mon, kepoh! Bukan kepop!"

Tak ada angin, petir, awan, hujan, matahari, kabut dan awan, tiba-tiba terdengar author yang entah dari mana datang sambil bawa pentunganan yang berasal dari negaranya.

"Nufufu~ Author-chan bawel~ itu lidahku kepeleset" Daemon menendang Author keluar dari warteg Giotto

"GYAAAA!"

…

…

Oke abaikan yang di atas.

Kembali ke cerita

…

…

"Nufufu~ Araudi tsundere deh~" Daemon mencolek-colek pipi Alaude dengan nistanya

"…" Alaude masih diem. Agak jijik juga sih pipinya yang mulus di pegang-pegang sama makhluk nista

Sepulangnya nanti dari Warteg Giotto, pokoknya Alaude harus segera mencuci wajahnya berkali-kali.

"Nufufu~ lihat sini dong beb~"

Sebelum Daemon berbuat yang lebih jauh–alias melakukan yang 'iya-iya' terhadap Alaude–, Giotto terlebih dahulu mendorong Daemon supaya menjauh dari Alaude

"SEMANGKA BUSUK! JANGAN GREPE-GREPE ALAUDE! AWAS LU!" Hardik Giotto

Giotto gak mau Alaude di grepe-grepe lebih jauh lagi sama Daemon. Giotto gak akan membiarkan teman semasa kecil, sesusah dan sesenangnya, Alaude di anuanu oleh Daemon.

(…To, kamu berlebihan deh…)

Cuman dia yang boleh grepe-grepe sama anuanuin Alaude!

…

…

…eh?

Oke abaikan lagi

Balik lagi ke cerita

…

…

"Nufufu, kau bisa membaca pikiranku Giotto~"

"AKU TAK SEDANG INIGN BERCANDA, SEMANGKA BUSUK!"

"Nufufu~ Dan…AKU BUKAN SEMANGKA BUSUK! Tapi….aku adalah semangka ganteng~" Daemon mengibaskan poni laknatnya.

Yang menyebabkan kutu-kutu yang bersarang di dalam rambutnya ikut keluar.

"NGACA NYET NGACA. MUKA KAYA ABIS DIBEOLIN KECOAK AJA BANGGA!" Giotto kembali naik pitam

"Nufu…kurang ajar. Kuraep kau, Giotto…Nufufu~" Daemon kembali tersenyum mesum

"Najis."

"AH! JANGAN PEGANG-PEGANG ALA-CHAN, SEMANGKA SIALAN!" Fon ikut berteriak. Tiba-tiba aura ke'kakak'an Fon menyala. Sama seperti Giotto, Fon juga gak mau Alaude, adiknya yang oenyoeh–tapi galak itu–jadi korban pemerkosaan Daemon.

"Nufufu…"

"…"

"Nufufu…~"

"…"

"NUFUFU…~~~~"

(…CUKUP MON. MERINDING DENGER KETAWA KAMUH!)

"Nufu? Ala-chan? KUHA HA–! Nama yang imut, Araudi. PFFT–KUHAHAHAHA–!"

"…"

Daemon ngakak sambil guling-guling di lantai warteg Giotto dengan nistanya

"…?"

Alaude diem

Fon sweatdrop

Giotto pokerface

"Bacot." Wajah Alaude masih datar.

"NUFUFU–!" Daemon masih aja gegulingan. Gak menyadari aura Alaude yang semakin lama semakin mengcekam. Baginya, nama panggilan Alaude yang ini sangatlah lucu dan ngakak. Membuat Daemon semakin ini ngakak.

Daemon yang entah terlalu seru ngakak atau apa, malah gak sengaja menyengol piring berisi makanan Fon dan Alaude

**PRANG**

**PRANG**

"..."

"…"

"…"

Daemon langsung berhenti ketawa. Dia menyadari kalau dia baru aja menyengol piring Giotto

"…"

"…UGYAAHH! PIRINGKU!" Giotto berteriak nista.

"…MAKANANKU! SIALAN!" Alaude bertiak penuh kemarahan

"SEMANGKA BAJINGAN! KAU MENUMPAHKAN MAKANANKU!" Fon ikut berteriak

Gantian sekarang Daemon yang hening

Aura Alaude, Giotto, dan Fon langsung menjadi gelap dan hitam

Alaude mengeluarkan borgolnya

Giotto masuk ke _hyper mode_nya

Fon memasang kuda-kuda. Kepang panjangnya naik melawan gravitasi

Mereka bertiga siap menghancurkan Daemon

"A-Ah…Aku bisa jelaskan…" Daemon gelapan

"MATI KAU, DAEMON SPADE!"

"GYAAA!"

Mereka bertiga langsung menghajar Daemon

**BRAK**

**BRUK**

**PRANG**

**PRING**

**PRUNG**

**PRENG**

**PRONG**

**BRAK**

**KLONTANG**

**KLANTING**

**ULTIMATE MASSIVE TITANS' POWER COMBO**

**100.000.000 HITS**

Daemon langsung K.O dan bersimbah darah dan tidak sadarkan diri.

_RIP Daemon Spade_

_..._

_Poor you, Daemon Spade..._

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sementara itu…

"HIEE! ADA APA INI?!"

Tsuna syok melihat isi warteg papanya yang sekarang menjadi seperti kapal pecah.

Yang membuat Giotto terpaksa mengeluarkan dana untuk biaya pembetulan bagian yang rusak dan hancur.

Yang membuat Alaude dan Fon terpaksa menahan lapar lebih lama lagi.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**Tsuzuku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Halo lagi semua! Chap 4 udah update nih! Makasih buat yang udah sabar nungguin fic ini X'D chap kali ini emang sengaja Kim bkin pendek. Karena Kim lagi buru-buru dan banyak tugas. Fyuhh, kelas 10 memang banyak tugas ya… #oijangancurhat. Maaf yah buat yang gak puas sama chapter kali ini. Map yah mengecewakan. Kim janji kalau chap depan bakal kim panjangin. **

**MAAF BUAT HUMOR YANG GARING DAN BIKIN GALAU! MAAFIN KIM! Maaf buat humor yang semakin hari semakin garing dan typo yang semakin menjadi :') Dan…saran dan kritik masih Kim terima! XD kecuali flame yah. Nanti Kim bisa makin galau hiks(?)**

**Oh iya,**

**Maaf juga buat yang udah nungguin Kyoya sama Hibari muncul. Kali ini Kim gak munculin mereka dulu soalnya binggung merka mau ngapain B( #ditonfa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ayo waktunya balesin review!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hayasaka Kairi **: awas itu kucing keinjek XD #gak. Ah lucu? Aduh makasih :') maaf yah chap kali ini kependekkan, humor yang garing dan mengecewakan. Eh? D18? Lumayan suka ehe XD tetap review dan support Kim ya!

**Kazue Ichimaru **: hee sama nih, Kim juga banyak tugas 8( #jangancurhatjuga. Udah update nih! Maaf yah mengecewakan, Kazue-san :'D tetap review ya!

**Guest **: hoe? Wkwk maafin Evel ya El :') udah upate nih! tetap review ya!

**Aoki **: mau AlaFon ataupun FonAla Kim tetap suka ufu. #dihajar. Ini udah muncul walaupun cuman Daemon :D (?) gak kok, Kim suka pair 6918! XD udah lanjut nih! tetap review ya!

**VandQ** : kenapa Fon bisa tidur sama Alaude? Ufu, karena Fon mau~ #bukan. Itu di awal chap 3 udah di jelasin kok :3 udah lanjut nih! tetap review, ya!

**Hikage Natsuhimiko** : Fon masakin tuh buat Hika-san :3 #plak. Hoee modus? OAO tetap review ya!

**Renka Shiro** : pake kekuatan cinta B) #oigak. KIM JUGA SUKA KYOYA LOH! #ha. tetap review ya!

**Kirena Kyou** : CIEE CIEEE #diborgol. Wkwkwk makasih. Kim juga suka bagian itu! XD udah update, nee! tetap review ya!

**Ri Ri Risa** : cie ganti nama :v /digampar. Hiee Dino jangan diinjek. Alfonso aja :" /gak. Iktana batin kita kuat B) #NO. Udah lanjut! Kalau panjangin dikit gak janji :') tetap review ya!

**Nur-Chan The Fujoshi** : Hee sama-sama~ XD bagus? Duh makasih loh, Nur-san! X'D kalau soal pair, Kim gak janji ya, Nur-san. Tapi Kim usahain karena Kim juga suka pair itu! 8)M (?) salam juga! Udah update! tetap review ya!

**Ray** : ufu fic ini nista? Maksud kamu apa ufu /woigakgitu. Alaude yang Terbully B) udah update! tetap review ya! :v /digampar

**white skylark** : HAI SAYANG /peluk/ Iya saya juga suka mbak =''))) sama-sama. Maaf yah kalau chap ini kurang menghibur beb B( udah update mbak! Wahdiajadimunculsetiapchapternih /woijanganikutan

**ufo** : kece?! Wao makasih banyak, ya! /o/ udah aupdate! Maaf kalau chapter 4 ini kurang menghibur atau banyak typo ya, Ufo-san! :') tetap review ya!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oke review semuanya udah di bales XDD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata,**

**Mind to Review?**


	5. SPECIAL STORY 'Wi-Fi

**#Jumat, 19 Desember 2014**

Di siang yang tentram di keluarga Skylark.

Terlihat seorang bule sedang menikmati _caffe latte_nya. Lengkap ditemani koran langganan yang lupa dia baca tadi pagi.

Maklum, Alaude jadi kebo sedikit.

Oke lupakan Alaude sekarang. Suasana tentram seperti memang menjadi suasana favorit Alaude.

Tak ada Fon…

Tak ada kedua adiknya yang imut-imut-unyu-ganteng-tapi-ngekiin itu…

Ah, Alaude harap dia bisa terus hidup tentram seperti ini seterusnya.

Tapi, mungkin ketentraman ini hanya bisa berlangsung beberapa menit saja.

Sampai…

"ALA-CHAN~~~!"

….Suara Fon menghancurkan semua ketentraman itu.

Alaude hampir saja keselek lalu memuncratkan _caffe latte_nya. Astaga. Apa lagi sekarang? Titan yang kembali menyerang?

'Oh bukan, itu hanya Fon. Mau apa dia.' Batin Alaude bete

_Hanya Fon…_

_Hanya…Fon…_

_Hanya…_

…_Fon…_

_HANYA FON…_

(*author digampar karena mengganggu jalannya cerita*)

"Ala-chan~"

"…"

"Ala-chan~~"

"…"

"Ala..chan..~~~"

Oke. Fon gak bakal berhenti sampai Alaude menjawab panggilan (cinta)nya.

"Ala-chan?~~"

Fon memiringkan kepalanya ke samping sambil menatap Alaude. Senyuman masih terpapar di wajahnya.

"…"

Oke sekali lagi. Dipertegas. Fon gak bakal berhenti manggil sampai panggilannya dijawab.

"…apaan, sih."

"Hehehe~" senyuman Fon makin lebar

"Aku hanya ingin bilang sesuatu~" Fon memeluk leher Alaude.

"…Jangan peluk-peluk. Lepas." Alaude makin bete dipeluk-peluk begitu oleh Fon. Plis setahu Alaude kakaknya belum jadi homo. Dan dirinya pun belum homo. Dan walaupun Alaude jadi homo, dia gak akan mau homoan sama kakakknya. Ogah Alaude ogah.

…_mungkin dia akan meng-HOMO-kan adiknya yang paling kecil…_

"….Author, sekali lagi mengganggu, kepalamu hilang." Alaude menendang author keluar dari tempat kejadian.

"GYAAAA!"

Lalu terlihat setitik cahaya di langit.

Author. Die.

(…Oke abaikan yang diatas. Mari kita ulang lagi…~)

"…Jangan peluk-peluk." Alaude mendorong Fon sekuat-kuatnya.

"Kenapa?~ A-Ala-chan benci padaku ya?" mata Fon berkaca-kaca. Entah itu air mata asli atau air mata buaya.

'Banget.' Batin Alaude

"Aku bukan homo."

"Oh. Hehe. Aku kira Ala-chan sudah jadi homo~" Fon menjulurkan lidahnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang (sama sekali) tak gatal. Lengkap dengan wajah (sok) polosnya.

**JLEEEBB**

Alaude ngejleb. Te-teganya kakaknya mengatakan dia homo. Tega sekali. TEGA SEKALI.

_Teganya, teganya, teganya~_

"…Lupakan saja. Mau bicara apa tadi, hah?" Alaude gak mau berlarut-larut lebih lama kesedihannya. Jadi dia segera mengalihkan topik.

"Begini, jadi aku mau memasang wi-fi. Boleh kan?~" Fon tersenyum manis

"…untuk apa. Kita juga jarang..."

"Hm?~"

"…menggunakan…handphone. Atau…laptop..." Alaude masih kekeh(?) menyuarakan pendapatnya

..

..

..

"…U-uuu…." Mata Fon kembali berkaca-kaca. Sedih pendapatnya ditolak begitu saja. Mungkin lebih familiar kalau diartikan 'pendapatnya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Alaude'.

"…."

**KRETEEEK**

Alaude terdiam. Menghela nafas. Lalu memijat keningnya pelan.

"…..Ti-tidak boleh pakai wi-fi?"

Oke. Sekarang Fon terlihat seperti mau menangis.

'SIAL. SIAL. SIAL. SIAL. GUE BOENOEH JOEGHA LOE LHAMA-LAHAMA, NYET.' Umpat Alaude. Dia emang gak bisa kalah dari kakak sematawayangnya ini.

"TERSERAH! LAKUKAN APA YANG KAU MAU!" teriak Alaude frustasi

"Yatta! Hehe~ makasih ya, Ala-chan~ aku sayang kamu Al~ sekarang aku mau beli dulu ya~" seketika wajah suram Fon berubah menjadi pelangi-pelangi. Dia berpamitan lalu mencium pipi Alaude.

..

..

..

..

Alaude membatu. Syok.

…Membatu sampai bayangan Fon benar-benar hilang dari hadapannya. Sampai…

"SIALAN KAU, FON!"

…Alaude berdiri dari posisi wuenaknya, menggebrak meja sambil berteriak frustasi.

(Al nyebut Al, nyebut…)

"TERKUTUKLAH KAU, FON! KUBUNUH KAU!"

…Sampai mengutuk kakaknya.

(…coba kalau kakaknya denger. Mau jadi apa Alaude nanti. Jadi bakpao gulung kali, ya…)

Alaude buru-buru mengelap(?) pipinya yang mulus itu dengan tisu. Idih amit-amit deh abis dicium sama alien dari planet lain. Pokoknya Alaude harus cuci muka entar. Jijik. Jijik. Jijik.

Alaude elus dada sambil menghela nafas lagi. Alaude gak mau mati muda. Sayang kalau muka gantengnya gak bisa dipandang lagi. Jadi Alaude harus panjang sabar…

Iya…panjang sabar…

..

..

..

Alaude lemas seketika. Dia langsung kembali terduduk di bangku kesayangannya.

'…Ah sial, pengeluaran makin banyak aja.' Batin Alaude miris

Alaude kembali memijat keningnya. Pusing memikirkan penggeluaran yang makin bertambah.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman REBORN! **** Akira Amano**

**Warning(s): OOC (maybe), typo(s), nista, humor garing segaring kerupuk, kurangnya EYD, bahasa ancur dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya.**

**Cast: Skylark(s) Family, DeeLeL(?)**

**[AN: Ini hanya cerita special aja. Sama sekali gak ada hubungan dengan chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Fic ini dibuat karena author kehabisan ide. Jadilah dibuat fic special ini untuk readers setia.]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Jangan salahkan saya kalau fic ini garing. Salahkan otak dan inspirasi saya. ]**

**[ Segala kegaringan, kesamaan judul dan cerita diluar tanggung jawab author. ]**

**Don't Like? Don't Read &amp; Flame!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Terdengar suara keran air dibuka.

Alaude segera membasuh wajah gantengnya dengan air.

Gimana sih rasanya ketika pipi mulus lo yang lo puja-puja tiba-tiba digrepe-grepe sama alien dari planet lain? Jijik pasti yah rasanya.

"Haah…"

Alaude menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Sungguh. Tinggal seatap dengan Fon memang benar-benar tidak bagus. Memperpendek umur, tepatnya.

…Apalagi habis ini pengeluaran akan bertambah karena hal yang benar-benar tidak diperlukan di rumah ini. (baca: wi-fi).

Alaude memijat keningnya.

Sungguh. Dia gak nyangka bakal jadi karakter yang terbully di fic ini.

"Araudi."

"Herbivore."

…

Bagus. Sekarang siapa lagi?

"APA?!" Bentak Alaude ketus

Oh itu kedua adiknya yang oenyoeh-oenyoeh.

"…Apa." Tanya Alaude lagi. Merasa bersalah telah membentak kedua adiknya yang sama sekali tak bersalah ini. _Feeling guilty _gitu.

"Fon mana?" Tanya Kyoya kepo. Celingak-celinguk mencari sosok kakak tertuanya.

"Mati."

"Eh? Yang benar?"

"Hah?"

Bahkan Hibari yang mukanya selalu datar _no expression _memasang wawajah kaget dan binggung.

Sementara Kyoya hanya memasang muka binggung dan alis diangkat sebelah.

"Fon mati." Ujar Alaude asal-asalan

Hening

.

.

.

Hening

.

.

.

Masih hening

.

.

.

Sampai suara Kyoya lah yang paling pertama kali meemcah kesunyian.

"Kalau begitu…ayo kita rayakan." Ujar Kyoya polos

"Atas kematian Fon." Hibari malah ikut-ikutan

Alaude pokerface plus sweatdrop. Kenapa adik-adiknya yang oenyoeh jadi G.O.B.L.O.K begini.

"Gak. Fon lagi pergi. Dia mau pake wi-fi. Jadi dia mau wi-fi. Katanya." Tukas Alaude gak niat

"…Yaah…" Kyoya menghela nafas. Sementara Hibari hanya menundukkan kepalanya sedikit sambil mendengus. Terlihat jelas dari muka ganteng mereka kalau mereka terlihat sedih dan kecewa.

…_sedih dan kecewa karena Fon gak jadi mati maksudnya, ya…jangan salah paham dulu, tolong._

"…"

"…."

"…" Alaude juga ikut sedih sebenernya. Kenapa Fon gak mati aja, ya.

"Kenapa Fon gak jadi matinya? Padahal aku udah seneng kalau dia mati." Kyoya menghela nafas lagi

"Hn." Hibari mengganguk

"Mana kutahu." Dengus Alaude

Hening lagi

…

..

…

'…_kenapa Fon gak mati aja, ya._' Batin mereka bersamaan.

"…Tunggu." Suara Kyoya kembali memecah kesunyian

"Hn?"

"Apa, herbivore?"

"…Kalau dia membeli barang, 'kan…"

Alaude menghela nafas, "Iya, dia membeli barang menggunakan uang."

"Iya, aku tahu itu. Aku tidak bodoh."

"Lalu?" Tanya Alaude malas

"...Berarti dia…menggunakan…uang…ku?"

Alaude kembali menghela nafas "….Begitupun uangku. Dan pasti pengeluaran kita ikut bertambah."

…

…

…

Kini gantian Kyoya lah yang menghela nafas

Alaude memijat keningnya pusing

Sementara itu, Hibari masih memasang muka datar. Cuek-cuek bebek gitu. Dia tak mau berurusan dengan hal seperti ini. Dia tak peduli. Yang penting uangnya masih utuh. Gak digrepe-grepe kakaknya.

…

**-SKIP-**

…

Setelah beberapa jam (wat?), semuanya larut dengan kepentingannya masing-masing.

Alaude membaca laporan-laporan dari bawahannya tentang hal kriminal dan diskriminasi di kotanya. Oh tak lupa, tindak asusila yang diperbuat si Daemon.

'Kalau ketemu, akan kupenggal dia.' Batin Alaude bete. Tugas-tugasnya bertambah sejak si Daemon datang ke kota ini, tahu.

Dan ada Kyoya yang sedang membaca buku yang entah-apa-itu-judulnya-author-tak-tahu-dan-tak-peduli.

Dan Hibari yang membaca majalah berisi tonfa versi baru. Sambil membolak-balik majalahnya.

Semua ketenangan itu langsung pecah karena…

"Aku pulang~ Ufu~ tadaima~" Fon ketawa cantik sambil membawa beberapa kantung belanjaan

…Fon sudah kembali.

Mereka bertiga langsung menatap Fon dengan datar.

"…" Alaude diem

"Wao. Fon…banyak sekali bawaanmu." Kata Kyoya dengan polosnya

"Hehe~" Fon ketawa chantiek

"Boros. Belanja banyak-banyak. Mending dipakai. Mentang-mentang lagi diskon. " Hibari langsung nyelutuk dengan polosnya

"….." Alaude dan Kyoya langsung diem. menatap ngeri Hibari.

'ANAAAAK GOBLOK. LO UDAH BOSEN HIDUP YA. ADOH GUOBBLOK. OTAK LO DI MANA NYET. LO UDAH GAK SAYANG NYAWA LO APA. MANUSIA MACEM APA L0 HAH. ADEK GUOBLOK. GUBOLOKNYA KEBANGETAN LO NYET.' Batin Alaude dan Kyoya barengan. (dengan OOCnya)

"Hehehe~ ini semuanya kupakai kok, Hiba-chan~" Fon kembali ketawa chantiek

Alaude dan Kyoya langsung menghela nafas barengan (lagi). Ngeri ngebayangin kalau Hibari, adik paling kecilnya ini–sekaligus yang paling ehemimutehem dan ehemunyuehem–akan jadi santapan kemarahan Fon.

"Oh."

"Eits, kalian semua lupa menyapaku balik, adik-adikku yang manis~" Fon tersenyum. Senyuman yang menandakan pertanda buruk.

Alaude, Kyoya, dan Hibari langsung merinding disko.

"…okaeri…" Ujar mereka bertiga barengan

"Ufu~ Bagus sekali~" Fon kembali tertawa (lagi dan lagi).

"…."

"…."

"…."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

…

**-SKIP-**

…

**#Sabtu, 20 Desember 2014**

Sekarang rumah kediaman Skylark benar-benar sunyi. Hanya ada dua makhluk. Kyoya dan Fon.

Sisanya pergi.

Hibari pergi berpatroli seperti biasa. Sedangkan Alaude kerja. . KERJA. Menyelesaikan tugas-tugas wajib dari bawahannya. Oh tak lupa, mengurus semua laporan perbuatan asusila si Daemon Spade itu.

'Sial. Alaude dan Hebivore Kecil itu ke mana. Kenapa belum pulang.' Batin Kyoya sambil menghela nafas. Oh tentu dia ogah berduaan aja sama si Fon.

Jadi dia hanya membaca buku. Kyoya lalu menopang dagunya sambil menghela nafas lagi. Sama sekali gak mau ngeliat Fon. Jijik. Jijik. Jijik.

"…jadi…" Fon menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sama sekali tak gatal. Dia binggung.

'Ba-bagaimana cara menyusun wi-fi ini…' Batin Fon

Pasang. Copot. Pasang lagi. Copot lagi.

"ARRGHHH!" Teriak Fon bete

Pasang. Copot lagi. Pasang lagi. Copot lagi. Masih dipasang lagi. Masih copot lagi.

"ARGHH!" Fon mendengus sebal sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Sumpah dia bete. Sumpah dia pengen ancurin ni wi-fi. Tapi gak jadi. Maka diurungkanlah niat indahnya itu.

…Untung Kyoya gak ngeliat. Kalau dia ngeliat….hancurlah harga diri seorang Fon.

…

…_namun, takdir berkata lain. Kyoya keburu ngeliat Fon berkelakuan labil…_

Kyoya hanya memperhatikan Fon dari kejauhan. Masih menopang dagunya.

'Heh,' Kyoya menyeringai.

'Menarik juga melihat Fon seperti ini.' Batin Kyoya. Dia lalu menutup bukunya lalu mendekati Fon.

"Fon?"

Satu tepukan pelan di pundak

Fon gak nyaut.

'Buset. Itu kuping apa pangsit. Dipanggil gak nyaut.' Batin Kyoya

"…Fon."

Satu kali tepukan di pundak. Lebih kencang sedikit.

Fon masih gak nyaut

"…."

Sumpah. Kyoya pengen banget bolongin kepala Fon sekarang.

…_tapi dia harus sabar…_

"…Fon."

Satu kali lagi tepukan di pundak. Lebih kencang

Akhirnya Fon nyaut

"…A-ah, i-iya, Kyoya-kun?" Fon membalikan punggungnya kikuk, menatap Kyoya

Untung Fon nyaut. Kalau gak Kyoya bisa melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak, mungkin…

…_tidak, tidak. Tolong readers jangan berpikiran ambigu dulu, tolong…_

"…Fon, kau…"

"Iya?"

Kyoya berdehem sebentar sebelum melanjutkan

"…tidak bisa memasang wi-fi?"

"…" Fon diam. Dia buang muka. Malu berkelakuan labil barusan. Tengsin.

Kyoya menyeringai lagi. Sungguh dia benar-benar ingin mempermalukan Fon sekarang. Tapi gak jadi.

"…" Fon masih diem

"…ya-ya….begitulah…" Fon menunduk. Terlihat sedikit rona merah tipis di pipi ehemputihehemnya.

"…" Gantian Kyoya yang diem.

'…Fon…ini Fon?' Batin Kyoya tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan

'…Makan apa dia tadi.' Batin Kyoya lagi. Syok.

"…Emm, mau kubantu?" Kyoya gak mau ngeliat itu wi-fi berakhir ancur diinjek Fon. Tolong jangan sangka dulu. Ini bukan Karena Kyoya mau menolong Fon atau apa. Kyoya bukan seorang tsundere. Setidaknya itulah menurutnya

"…BOLEH!" seru Fon antusias

"…" Kyoya duduk di sebelah Fon lalu membaca buku pertunjuk

"Oh. Mudah saja memasangnya."

"…hm?"

Tiba-tiba Kyoya merasakan tatapan Fon yang pas berada di sisi kirinya.

"…hm?" Kyoya menatap Fon, "Apa?" Tanyanya binggung

"YATTA! Xiè Xiè nee, Kyoya Kun!~"

Fon antusias memeluk Kyoya dan tersenyum riang. Oh, dia udah balik ke sifat asalnya.

"…!" Wajah Kyoya memucat.

'LEPAS, MAKHLUK NISTA!' Umpat Kyoya

"Aku sayang kamu, Kyoya-kun! Kau yang terbaik!"

Fon yang terlalu antusias atau apa malah seenak jidat mencium pipi Kyoya

"…" Kyoya diem. Berusaha untuk gak memaksa Fon untuk menelan _tonfa_nya.

'…FON! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU! SIALAN!' Umpat Kyoya lagi dalam hati

"Hehehe~" Fon tersenyum lagi

'…Alaude, kumohon cepatlah pulang!' Batin Kyoya miris (lagi)

Fon. 23 Tahun. Anak sulung. Resmi diCAP sebagai homo tulen oleh adiknya sendiri.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"…Fon."

"Ya?~"

"…Ini. Sudah jadi." Kyoya menyerahkan tatanan rapi perangkat wi-finya. Oh, dia hanya butuh 10 menit untuk menyusun semua perangkat ini.

"Yay!~ Xiè Xiè, Kyoya-kun~"

Baru aja Fon pengen meluk Kyoya, dia langsung menghindar

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti. Jangan peluk-peluk." Dia mendorong Fon sedikit

"Mou…Kyoya-kun tak seru. Kaya Ala-chan aja deh. Gak mau dipeluk. Hmph." Fon menggembungkan kedua pipinya

Kyoya cuma diem. Sabodo teuing sama Fon.

"Oh gitu." Balas Kyoya datar

'Siapa juga yang mau dipeluk sama alien kaya lo hah, nyet.' Lanjut Kyoya dalem hati

"Mou…~"

KRING KRING

Pintu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok ganteng Alaude.

"…Aku pulang…eh?" Alaude binggung

"Tadaima~"

"Hn."

"…"

Lalu Alaude terdiam. Sial banget dia pulang langsung ngeliat penampakan Fon. Kalau penampakan adiknya, Kyoya sih gak masalah bagi dia.

"Ala-chan~ tebak~ Kyoya-kun baru saja membantu ku menyusun wi-fi~"

"Oh." Alaude masuk ke dalam rumah. Yakali diem aja di depan pintu kaya orang .O.L.

"Hehehe~"

Fon menarik lengan Kyoya mendekati Alaude

"Nee, nee~ Ala-chan~"

"Apa?"

"Kyoya-kun hebat ya~ bisa menyusun wi-fi~" Fon memeluk lengan Kyoya

Kyoya merinding disko

Alaude syok

…Alaude gak salah lihat? Kyoya…dipeluk Fon? Matanya masih bagus, 'kan? Matanya belum rusak, 'kan?

Oh tentunya itu semua benar, Alaude sayang.

"Oh jadi dia yang menyusun." Tukas Alaude datar. Gak peduli sama sekali dengan apa yang terjadi

'Yaterus peduli gue gitu. Bodo amat.' Batin Alaude

"Kalau begitu aku mau ke atas dulu nee, mau ambil handphone~"

Lalu bayangan Fon hilang.

"Hmph." Alaude menatap Kyoya lalu menyeringai

"Ciee yang dipeluk kakak tercintah." Alaude membalikan perkataan Kyoya waktu itu.

Kalau _image _Alaude gak begini, dia pasti bakal ketawa ngakak kayak orang B.E.G.O sambil guling-giling di lantai.

"…Diam kau." Kyoya meng_glare_ Alaude. Kesal setengah mati.

"Hmph." Alaude cuek. Dia kembali ke kamarnya.

Meninggalkan Kyoya yang wajahnya masih dipenuhi aura gelap dan tak bersahabat.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**…**

**-SKIP (Again?)-**

**…**

Kini Alaude di kamarnya. Begitupun Kyoya .

Alaude dengan laptop gambar apel-nya. Dan Kyoya dengan handphone sumsangnya.

"Hmm, sepertinya tidak salah juga aku mencoba menggunakan wi-fi. "

Lalu Alaude berselancar ke dunia internet. Sekaligus mengerjakan tugasnya yang belum selesai.

"Hmm…tidak buruk juga. Mungkin lain kali aku akan menggunakannya lagi."

Koneksi yang cepat benar-benar membantu. Dan Alaude senang.

**-Sementara itu, di sisi lain…-**

Kyoya berada di atas ranjangnya. Rebahan sambil menatap layar handphonenya. Kyoya juga ikut berselancar ke dunia internet. Sama seperti Alaude.

"Heh, ternyata mengunakan wi-fi boleh juga. Koneksinya cepat juga. Tidak buruk."

Baru aja Alaude dan Kyoya ingin berselancar lebih jauh ke dunia internet, tapi…

"…Hah?" Alaude diem.

**Di sisi Kyoya**

"…Lho?" Kyoya binggung

Bertepatan dengan binggungnya kedua orang ganteng ini,

"ARGH!"

**BRAK**

**BRUK**

**BROK **

**BREK**

**PRANG**

Di lantai bawah, terdengar jelas suara Fon sedang menghancurkan sesuatu.

Lalu Alaude keluar dari kamarnya. Kemudian disusul Kyoya.

"Kau mendengarnya?" Tanya Kyoya

"Tentu saja. Dan tepat setelah Fon berteriak, tiba-tiba koneke terputus." Balas Alaude

"Hmm, sama denganku. Kau juga sedang menggunakan wi-fi?"

"Hn."

Mereka berdua hening sebentar

…

Sampai…

"Tunggu…" Alaude menggantung kalimatnya

"Jangan-jangan yang Fon hancurkan itu…" Gumam Kyoya

Alaude dan Kyoya buru-buru turun.

"Fon, apa yang–"

Alaude dan Kyoya syok

…JADI INI SEBABNYA KENAPA KONEKSINYA TIBA-TIBA PUTUS?!

Alaude dan Kyoya menemukan bahwa wi-fi mereka sudah hancur mengenaskan.

Alaude syok

Kyoya ikut syok

"FON! KAU APAKAN WI-FINYA?!" Tanya Alaude syok. Sampai-sampai lupa dengan tata kramah.

"Mou…di handphone-ku wi-finya tidak mau tersambung…" Fon menatap Alaude tak bersalah

"Tentu saja tak bisa! Kau menyalakan sinyal pencari wi-fi dulu, Fon!" Kyoya masih syo. Tapi ikut berteriak. Namun tidak sekencang Alaude

"Kau tidak perlu menghancurkan wi-finya, tak perlu menghancurkannya!" Alaude mulai mules dan sakit kepala

"Tapi…kukira wi-finya rusak!" Fon juga masih gak mau minta maaf

"Kalau tidak mengerti, kau bisa tanya kami!" Kyoya memijat pelipis

"Mou! Kenapa kalian marah sekali, sih?! Ini 'kan hanya wi-fi, nee!" Fon menggembungkan pipinya kesal

'HANYA WI-FI?!' Batin Alaude

'ITU PAKAI UANG JUGA BELINYA, NYET. BUKAN PAKE DAUN!' Kyoya ikut membatin

"Memang bukan masalah wi-finya…" Tukas Alaude frustasi

"Tapi itu 'kan…" Kyoya menahan emosi

"MEMAKAI UANG KAMI JUGA!" Teriak Alaude dan Kyoya bersamaan

'Apalagi itu baru beli kemarin!'

…

Sepertinya Alaude dan Kyoya harus sabar menghadapi Fon…

…

Poor you, wi-fi-_chan_~

Poor you, Ala-chan, Kyoya-kun~

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special Story END!**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**Tsuzuku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Halo! Maaf ya Kim telat update! ;;;u;;**

**Nih udah update. Tapi ini cerita special ya~ jadi gak ada hubungannya dengan chapter-chapter sebelumnya, ya. #plok**

**Maaf juga kalau Alaude, Kyoya, dan Fon nya Kim buat sedikit OOC. Soalnya kalau gak dibuat sedikit OOC cerita ini gak bakal jadi **** maaf juga kalau **_**special story**_** ini garing. Kim minta maaf banget. Emang sengaja Kim gak bikin lucu. Cuman buat bacaan aja(?). kim juga minta maaf(lagi) kalau Hibari –nya munculnya dikit :') gak tau mau taruh dia dimana. #ngik #dilempar**_**tonfa**_

**Kalau masih ada typo, atau sebagainya, harap dimaklumi, ya!**

**Pokoknya kalau masih banyak salah, maafkan Kim ya readers setia! m(_ _)m**

**.**

**Saran, kritik masih Kim terima! Oh iya, Review Kim balas di next chapter, ya! XD**

**Okelah sekian bacotan tak berguna Kim. Semoga fic ini bisa menghibur (sedikit) walaupun sedikit ngaur(?)**

**Bye!**

**See you next time!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sign In,  
Tsukimchi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**

"


End file.
